Une année ensemble
by Amandiine
Summary: [FINIE] [JamesLily] Lily se retrouve loin de ses amies pour sa dernière année à Poudlard. Heureusement que les Maraudeurs sont là pour lui remonter le morale. Avec le temps de nouvelles amitiés se créent au plus grand étonnement de la jeune fille.
1. Chapitre 1

**Titre **: Une année ensemble

**Disclamer **: Tout les personnages sont à JK Rowling, sauf ceux que j'ai inventé, et je ne fais pas d'argent avec cette fiction. Et le personnage d'Helena White appartient à Rajhna.

**Romance** : James/Lily

**Auteur** : Amandiine

**Résumé** : Lily se retrouve loin de ses amies pour sa dernière année à Poudlard. Heureusement que les Maraudeurs sont là pour lui remonter le morale. Avec le temps de nouvelles amitiés se créent au plus grand étonnement de la jeune fille. Romance JP/LE.

**Chapitre 1**

Lily Evans, une jeune sorcière de 17 ans aux cheveux roux est étendue sur la pelouse de son jardin, vêtu d'une petite robe verte qui s'accordait en tout point avec ses yeux. Nous sommes en plein mois d'août et l'air est plus chaud que jamais. Lily s'ennuie, et contrairement aux années précédentes, elle n'était pas pressé de reprendre les cours à Poudlard. Malheureusement, ces deux amies de l'école (Jodie et Samantha) étant âgé d'un an de plus qu'elle, ont terminé leurs scolarité et se sont engagées dans les études supérieures.

La jeune rousse avait bien des connaissances qui était dans la même année qu'elle (elle n'avait pas beaucoup de choix, elles n'étaient que 6 filles de son année à Gryffondor) mais elle n'accrochait pas avec elles, c'était simplement « bonjour » et « au revoir », et elle s'était bien accroché avec trois d'enter elles l'année précédente.

Avec Jodie et Sam ça partait souvent en fou rire pour un rien. Elles avaient beaucoup de petits délires qu'elles seule pouvaient comprendre, elles pensaient toutes les trois de la même manière, c'était comme si elles avaient des cerveaux identiques bien qu'elles étaient vraiment différentes les unes des autres. Jodie était blonde et menue alors que Sam était châtain et bien en formes.

Cette 7e année promettait d'être une des moins divertissantes… Mais c'était pas plus mal finalement avec les ASPICs à la fin de l'année, elle allait pouvoir se préparer aux examens sans être distraite.

La porte d'entrée venait de claquer brutalement. Lily leva sa tête pour voir si tout aller bien à l'intérieur, mais ce n'était que Vernon Dursley qui venait d'entrer dans la maison avec délicatesse comme toujours. Tout le monde s'agitait là bas, sa sœur Pétunia de quelques années son aîné venait de réussir avec succès ses examens, et elle allait emménager dans quelques semaines dans une petite maison à Privet Drive avec son compagnon Vernon. Toute l'attention de sa famille est porté sur elle. Ces derniers temps les parents de Lily et les futurs propriétaire de Privet Drive étaient toujours fourrés dans les magasins à la recherche de meubles, vaisselles etc…

Et les voilà repartis. Tout était calme chez elle. Ce silence omniprésent, et le manque d'activité la stressé (mais elle n'avait pas pour autant envie d'aller faire du shopping avec eux). Elle n'était pas habituée à autant de silence.

Etant en même année que les Maraudeurs c'était difficile de les éviter, et on peut dire qu'ils n'étaient pas les garçons les plus calme de la terre… Au contraire ! Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Peter Pettigrew et James Potter s'étaient bien trouvé. Toujours en train de faire des blagues.

Ils étaient très populaires à Poudlard tout le monde les connaissait, ils étaient des élèves brillants, des stratèges hors pair (généralement des plans échafaudés contre les Serpentards), et la cerise sur le gâteau ils étaient vraiment très séduisants (mis à part Peter, mais certaines filles lui trouvait tout de même un certain charme).

Lily s'entendait généralement assez bien avec Rémus du moment qu'il ne faisait pas d'elle la cible d'une de leurs farces. Par contre James et Sirius c'était une autre pair de manche, le premier prétendait être tombé sous son charme et s'obstiner à tenter de la séduire. Mais Lily n'était pas dupe, il continuait après deux années uniquement parce qu'elle était la seule à refuser ses avances. Il l'insupportait, il était trop sur de lui.

Quant à Sirius il était un James n°2 à la seule différence qu'il s'était calmé avec les filles après une très grosse frayeur lorsqu'une de ces conquêtes était tombée enceinte, et deux semaine plus tard elle avait fait une fausse couche, à son grand soulagement. Cette histoire avait fait beaucoup parler à Poudlard.

Tout à coup un hibou apparu dans le jardin des Evans, et déposa une lettre sur les genoux de Lily qui fut projeter hors de ses pensées. Elle reconnue l'enveloppe verdâtre en provenance de Poudlard. _Sûrement la liste des fournitures_ se dit-elle. Elle ouvrit et vit une très longue liste de livre. Il n'y avait que 3 nouveaux livres à acheter obligatoirement, les autres étaient des livres complémentaires pour vérifier ses connaissances en prévision des ASPICs qu'ils devront passer à la fin de la 7e année.

Il y avait autre chose dans son enveloppe, son insigne de préfète en chef, ce qui ne l'étonna pas vu qu'elle était une des meilleures élèves de son année, mais aussi une des plus sérieuses… parce que les Maraudeurs avaient beau faire beaucoup d'entorse au règlement ils étaient vraiment très doués dans toutes les matières.

Elle posa la lettre à côté d'elle et replongea dans ses pensées…

Au même moment à plusieurs kilomètre de là James reçut sa lettre pour Poudlard. Il était chez lui avec Rémus et Sirius qui venaient aussi de recevoir leurs lettres (qu'est-ce qu'ils sont intelligents ces hiboux !). Ils avaient la chance d'habiter à proximité les uns des autres. Quant à Peter il était parti en voyage en France avec ses parents.

- Wow j'ai faillit faire une attaque en voyant la liste des livres ! S'exclama James. Ils auraient pu l'écrire plus gros que la plus part sont facultatifs !

- Hey James regarde ! Lunard est préfet en chef, ils pensent vraiment que tu vas réussir à nous assagir ! Ils sont bien fous ! Dit Sirius avant d'éclater de rire.

- J'y peu rien moi si je suis un modèle pour les autres dit ironiquement Rémus.

En effet Rémus était le plus raisonnable de tous et savait se mettre des limites contrairement à Sirius et James.

Le mois d'août pris fin rapidement pour laisser la place à septembre. Ca y est c'était la rentrée. Lily fit ses au revoir à ses parents et monta dans le train et se dirigea directement dans le compartiment réservé aux préfets, elle salua certaines camarades de cours au passage. En entrant dans le compartiment Lily tomba sur Rémus.

- Salut Lily dit Rémus, un coup de main peut être ?

- Salut, oui volontiers merci.

- Laissez moi faire s'il vous plait je suis plus apte que vous pour ce genre de chose.

James venait de rentrer dans le compartiment. Il était vrai qu'il était plus grand et plus musclé que Rémus grâce à ses entraînements de Quidditch. Lily remarqua avec quelle facilité il avait soulevé la malle et l'avait mise dans l'emplacement réservé aux bagages.

- Merci dit Lily

- Ouais merci James ! Mais ne croit pas que j'aurai pas pu le faire ! Pour qui tu me fais passer ? Répondit Rémus sur un ton agressif.

- Oh ça va Rémus je voulais pas t'offenser je voulais juste être utile, et te donner un coup de main.

- Dit tu crois qu'on peut rester dans ce compartiment Rémus ? Sirius venait d'arrivé à son tour.

- Non allé en trouvé un autre libre je vous rejoindrais quand on aura terminé lui répondit Rémus. Ca ne devrait pas être trop long.

Sirius l'approuva d'un signe de tête et parti à la recherche d'un compartiment.

- J'ai un peu peur de vous laissez seuls tout les deux qui sait ce qu'il peut arriver… marmonna James.

- Hey poussez-vous vous bloquez le passage ! S'exclama un préfet de Serdaigle.

- C'est bon, c'est bon on s'en va, mais fait attention toi je t'ai à l'œil dit James en pointant du doigt Rémus.

- C'est pas comme si j'étais ta propriété Potter alors laisse le respirer répondit Lily

- Wow tu me fais peur Evans, je crois que je vais monter la garde devant la porte.

- Si tu joues les gardes du corps on va mal démarrer l'année tout les deux, allé sort de là tu gênes tout le monde .

- C'est comme ça que tu me remercies d'avoir porté ta malle ?

- D'une je t'ai déjà remercié et de deux je ne t'avais rien demandé ! Maintenant file tu bloques le passage Potter dit Lily avec une once de colère dans la voix.

- T'appelle ça un remerciement ? J'aurai attendu de ta part un petit bisou – Lily fit les gros yeux et James s'empressa de rajouter – sur la joue bien sur !

Il commençait à y avoir du monde qui attendait que James sorte pour que d'autre puisse rentrer dans le compartiment et débloqué l'allée du train.

- C'est bien ce que je craignais, tu ne fais jamais rien pour rien, il te faut toujours quelque chose en retour !

- James va rejoindre Sirius s'il te plait le train va bientôt partir ! Dit Rémus implorant.

James se retourna et vit effectivement qu'un bon nombre de personne était au milieu de l'allée en train de le regardé avec haine par la porte entrouverte.

- Allez Evans un petit bisou de ta part et tout rentre dans l'ordre pour nos préfets en chef dit James en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

- Nan tu ne crois pas t'en tiré comme ça !

- Un tout petit bisou, c'est rien !

- Non j'ai dit non !

- Allé Lily dépêche-toi de lui faire son bisou on voudrait pouvoir bouger nous ! Répondit un élève coincé dans l'allée centrale.

S'en suivit de nombreux « ouais c'est vrai ça », « Pour un petit bisou en plus ! » « Ouais et c'est pas le plus moche ! » « Bon elle se dépêche ? » _Comme si c'était ma faute !_ pensa Lily. Tout le monde savait que James Potter était très têtu et qu'il ne lacherai pas prise.

Il la regardait d'un air qui voulait dire « allez vient poupée je sais que tu en as envie. » Résigné Lily lui jeta un regarde noir. Elle s'approcha de lui, il lui tendait la joue, elle arrivait de plus en plus près, il mis une de ces mains sur sa taille, elle avançait toujours. Elle n'était plus qu'à un centimètre de sa peau lorsqu'il tourna la tête et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes…

En seulement deux secondes Lily sépara ses lèvres des siennes et il partit au pas de course en disant très rapidement « C'est bon je m'en vais ! ».

Toujours sous le coup de la surprise, elle n'avait pas bougé, tandis que le couloir redevenait 'traversable'. Elle bouillait de l'intérieur _J'aurai du m'en douté_ se dit-elle.

- Lily ? Tu devrais t'asseoir le train démarre. Lui dit Rémus.

- Quoi ? Ah heu oui.

- On dirait qu'il a réussi à te troubler !

- Non pas du tout j'étais en train de réfléchir à ce que je vais bien pouvoir lui faire pour me venger. Dit-elle d'un air si sombre qu'elle ne lui laissa pas de place pour douter de sa réponse, et pourtant elle n'en avait pas la moindre idée.

- Oh, d'accord. Tu avais raison l'année démarre bien entre vous. Le train n'était pas encore parti… on peut dire que vous perdez pas de temps !

- Tu me le fais pas dire dit Lily dans un souffle.

- Bon on peut commencer la réunion ? Demanda le préfet des Pouffsouffle.

- Oui allons-y répondit Rémus

A quelques mètre de là dans un autre compartiment :

- Ah ! Enfin je vous trouve !

- T'avais qu'a me suivre tout à l'heure, mais bien sur tu as préféré passé un max de temps avec ta Lily lui dit Sirius

- Tout à fait ! répondit James. Et on peut dire que j'ai bien fait de rester parce que j'ai réussi à l'embrasser !

- Quoi ? tu parles sérieux ? lui dit Black avec des grands yeux – Peter avait la même tête devant la surprise. Alors ça y est ?

- Nan pas exactement… En fait c'était plutôt un bisou sur la bouche, et puis ça a du durer entre une ou deux secondes !

- Wow ça c'est du bisou ! se moqua Peter

- Ca va te moque pas ! J'ai du partir en courant pour pas qu'elle me gifle !

- Putain mais James lâche là un peu cette fille, yen a des tonnes qui te tourne autour et qui demanderai que ça de t'embrasser, mais non toi tu te contentes d'un bisou d'une demi seconde avec la seule fille qui te veux pas. Lui dit Sirius.

- Je sais pas cette fille elle a quelque chose que je trouve pas chez les autres.

- Ouais va dire ça à d'autre, en plus c'est vrai qu'elle est jolie, mais il y en a d'autre beaucoup mieux qu'elle James ouvre les yeux !

- Nan c'est bon arrête, tu peux pas comprendre…

- Vas-y dit que je suis bête. Dit Sirius sur la défensive.

- C'est pas ça, on devrait changer de sujet c'est trop bête de se prendre la tête pour ça.

- Ouais t'as raison. Alors ? Dit moi t'es vacances !

Les trois maraudeurs se racontèrent leurs petites anecdotes de l'été, puis au bout de trois quart d'heure, Rémus entra.

- Ah ! Te voilà enfin ! Dit Sirius

- Ouais, on a pas réussi à faire plus court.

- Oh ça va il nous reste encore 3h avant d'arrivé dit Peter

- Alors ? Dit moi comment va Evans ? demanda James

- Je sens que tu vas morflé Cornedrue, elle a pas du tout apprécié, je serai toi je me ferai très discret, et très gentil la prochaine fois que je la croiserai.

- Ouais je pense aussi. Dit Sirius, et par la même occasion oublie là, passe à autre chose.

- Tu sais dans quel compartiment elle est partie ? demanda James à Rémus

- Heu je crois qu'elle est restée dans celui des préfets. Elle était toute seule quand je suis partie je lui ai proposé de venir mais elle a pas voulu.

- Quoi ? Elle était toute seule ?

- Oui tu sais bien que Jodie et Sam (ses deux amies) étaient en 7e année l'an dernier.

- Mince c'est vrai j'avais complètement oublié.

Quelques secondes passèrent avant qu'il ne continue :

- Je vais aller m'excuser _– et me prendre une bonne gifle dans la gueule pensa-t-il_ – et lui dire de venir avec nous, elle t'apprécie beaucoup Lunard j'espère qu'elle va accepter. – _J'aime pas la savoir toute seule _

- Bon courage Cornedrue ! Dit Sirius avec ironie -James ferma la porte derrière lui – allé c'est parti les gars je prends les pari !

James arriva devant le compartiment des préfets. Il était un peu nerveux. _Respire, respire, tout est de ta faute tu le sais, tu lui dis que ça ne se reproduira pas, aller mec on prend son courage a deux mains et on entre 1, 2, c 'est parti_.

Et il entra. Elle était assise près de la fenêtre, regardant les paysages défilé, elle n'avait pas l'air triste d'être seule. En fait techniquement elle n'était pas seule, il y avait deux 5e année _des préfets sûrement_ pensa James, ils étaient a fond dans une conversation ignorant quasiment Lily _il devait plus y avoir de place ailleurs_ se dit-il.

Elle tourna la tête vers lui quand elle entendit la porte s'ouvrir. Il lui fit un sourire gêné, elle était partagé entre la surprise _Nan mais quel culot il a de revenir me voir_ et la colère. Quand il fut assez près d'elle elle se leva et lui mis une sacré gifle.

- Je sais je le mérite et je suis désolé Evans, je te promet que ça ne se reproduira plus – _sauf si t'es d'accord_ se dit-il

- Je ne me ferai plus avoir Potter ! Je ne veux pas te voir à moins d'un mètre de moi !s'exclama-t-elle.

Il s'assit à coté d'elle, les deux autre occupants s'était tourné vers eux lorsqu'elle lui mis la gifle, et ils étaient replongé dans leurs conversations et ne leur prêté plus attention.

- Je trouve ça bizarre que tu soit venu de toi même jusqu'ici, ça serait pas un gage d'un pari ou un truc du genre ? Ou alors tu es maso et tu aimes recevoir des gifle.

- Ben en fait heu, je voulais te demander de venir avec nous dans l'autre compartiment, pour qu'on te tienne compagnie. Il y a Rémus avec nous comme tu peux t'en douter et je sais que tu t'entends bien avec lui, donc c'est toujours mieux de venir avec nous plutôt que de rester là… toute seule. Lui dit-il sans lâché son regard des yeux il commença a se sentir bizarre _Ca doit être ses yeux qui me font cette effet là, elle m'envoûte j'en reviens pas, ou alors c'est l'effet de sa gifle. Elle est si jolie, comment ça se fait qu'elle n'est pas de copain ?_ se demanda-t-il.

- Ah je comprends mieux, tu as pitié de moi alors c'est ça.

- Nan pas du tout c'est pas ça, c'est juste qu'avec un peu de compagnie le voyage passerait plus vite. dit-il sincèrement.

- Je ne sais pas si j'apprécierai de faire tout le voyage avec toi à côté.

- Ok c'est toi qui voit, mais sache que tu peux venir t'installer avec nous si tu commences à trouver le temps long, et encore une fois je suis désolée.

- Merci dit-elle timidement devant sa gentillesse, puis elle se ressaisit et lui dit d'un ton sec avant qu'il ne soit sorti du compartiment : ne crois pas que je t'ai pardonné Potter !

Il retourna jusqu'à son compartiment. A peine eut-il le temps d'ouvrir la porte qu'il entendit :

- Par ici la monnaie ! Je vois pas d'Evans dans son sillage ! dit Sirius en levant les bras au ciel en signe de victoire.

- Je m'en serai douté dit James l'air déçu en s'asseyant.

- Est-ce qu'elle t'a giflé ? demanda avidement Sirius ?

- Bien sur répondit James, tu connais les filles.

- JACKPOT ! cria Sirius.

Dans son compartiment Lily ressassait ce que venait de lui dire James. C'est vrai qu'il y avait Rémus là bas et qu'elle aimait discuter avec lui, et il faut dire que Sirius était remonté dans son estime depuis qu'il avait arrêté de jouer les bourreaux des cœurs.

Elle regarda sa montre et vit que ça ne faisait que 4 minutes que James était sorti alors qu'elle aurait parié qu'il s'en était passé au moins 10 ! Elle se dit : _après tout, j'ai quoi à perdre. Il avait l'air sincère, et ya Rémus_ se répétait-elle _Ya que les con qui ne changent pas d'avis. Ce n'est que l'histoire de quelques heures je pense que je pourrais les supporter_.

Elle se leva et commença sa progression dans l'allée centrale en regardant dans quel compartiments ils étaient installés. Elle les trouva rapidement, ouvrit la porte et quatre pair d'yeux s'étaient tourné vers elle.

- Heu j'ai changé d'avis, ça vous ennuie si je fais le voyage avec vous ? dit-elle d'un air gêné en regardant Lupin.

- Non pas du tout entre lui dit-il.

James était presque comme figé, il en revenait pas qu'elle avait accepté de venir. Quant à Sirius il savait qu'il devrait rendre les sous à Peter il affichait un air triste pendant quelques secondes puis il changea d'expression pour pas qu'elle pense qu'il n'était pas d'accord qu'elle vienne.

Sirius appréciait beaucoup Lily, de toute manière qui ne l'appréciait pas ? Elle était vraiment généreuse, mais c'est vrai qu'elle avait du caractère elle ne se laissait pas faire comme fille, et parfois elle était difficile à cerner.

Elle venait de s'asseoir à côté de Rémus, et il engagea la conversation sur ses vacances (sujet obligatoire lorsqu'on reviens à l'école).

James était sur la banquette en face d'elle et ne disait rien, il était trop surpris qu'elle soit venu d'elle même, et il la regardait en essayant de ne pas afficher un sourire ravi. Sirius donna un coup de coude à son ami et lui dit dans l'oreille :

- Putain t'es vraiment hypnotisé ressaisit toi mec !

Il acquiesça et entama une discussion avec Peter et Sirius à propos de la ligue de Quidditch. A un moment James demanda à Lily :

- Tu as des nouvelles de Jodie et Sam ? Elles font quoi maintenant ?

- Oui on s'écrit maintenant, Jodie est entrée en formation d'Auror, mais elle m'a dit que ça se passait pas très bien, le niveau est très élevé. Et Sam elle commence aujourd'hui ses études de médicomage.

Ils continuèrent de parler tous ensemble sur des sujets varié. On aurait dit que c'était tous des bon potes, de temps en temps Sirius charié Lily qui charié Rémus etc… Au bout d'un moment Lily regarda dehors et s'écriat :

- On est déjà là ?

On pouvait apercevoir Poudlard de loin.

- Tu as vu comment le temps passe vite avec nous, lui dit James avec un clin d'œil.

Elle entra dans son jeu et lui dit :

- Oh oui mon chéri tu ne peux pas savoir comment je me sens avec toi près de moi.

Il se leva, s'assit entre elle et Peter, lui passa un bras autour du coup et lui murmura à l'oreille :

- Toi tu ne peux pas savoir comment je me sens avec toi près de moi.

A suivre !

C'est ma première fic, donnez moi vos impressions s'il vous plaît !


	2. Chapitre 2

**Chapitre 2**

Il se leva, s'assit entre elle et Peter, lui passa un bras autour du coup et lui murmura à l'oreille :

- Toi tu ne peux pas savoir comment je me sens avec toi près de moi.

Lily était visiblement troublé, ils restèrent quelques secondes les yeux dans les yeux. _Il commence à faire chaud ici_ pensa James, il n'avait jamais eu un tel moment avec Lily et en plus elle avait l'air d'apprécié vu qu'elle ne se dégagea pas de lui. Leurs nez n'étaient plus qu'a une dizaine de centimètre l'un de l'autre mais James n'envisagea même pas de tender de l'embrasser vu ce qu'il s'était passé quelques heures auparavant. Par contre il espérait de tout son cœur que se soit elle qui le fasse…Puis quelqu'un frappa à la porte brisant se merveilleux moment aux yeux de James.

- Dépêchez vous de mettre vos robes de sorciers on sera à Pré au Lard dans moins de quinze minutes, fit un préfet de Serpentard à travers le couloire, puis on continuait à l'entendre proclamer la même chose à un autre compartiment non loin du leur – Apparemment il était chargé de vérifier que tout le monde serai prêt à temps.

Dans un sursaut ils se quittèrent des yeux et Lily se leva et articula difficilement :

- Je vais me changer dans l'autre compartiment ya mes affaires là bas – quelques secondes passèrent et elle reprit – On se voit tout à l'heure.  
- Ok à tout à l'heure Lily fit Rémus

James voulait lui aussi lui dire un simple « à tout à l'heure » mais il n'en revenait toujours pas de ce qu'il venait de se passer et les mots lui échapper. En moins de 4 heures il s'était passé trop de choses qui ravivait l'espoir dans son coeur qu'elle veuille bien de lui.

- Hé bé mon vieux elle avait pas l'air de trop t'en vouloir ce coup-ci ! lui-fit Sirius, t'es sur que c'est elle qui t'as mis une gifle parce que tu as frôlé ses lèvre un dixième de seconde tout à l'heure ?

James acquieça d'un signe de tête. Il était d'accord avec ce que venait de dire Sirius.

- Te fais pas trop d'illusion Cornedrue, lui dit Rémus d'un ton compatissant, tout à l'heure dans le compartiment des préfets elle avait l'air de beaucoup apprécier Amos Diggory (préfet en chef des Poufsouffle)si tu vois ce que je veux dire…

- Quoi ? Elle est avec lui ? s'écria James paniqué, pourquoi tu me l'as pas dit tout à l'heure !

- J'en voyais pas l'intérêt, tu savais très bien après ton escapade dans l'autre compartiment – et ses 3 dernières années- qu'entre toi et Lily ça colle pas, et elle ne faisait rien pour te faire comprendre le contraire…

- Lui en veux pas James, je comprends son raisonnement ajouta Sirius voyant que son ami regardait Rémus avec colère.

- Merde alors qu'est-ce qu'elle lui trouve !

- METTEZ VOS ROBES DE SORCIERS ON ARRIVE DANS LA GARE ! cria le même préfet de Serpentard que tout à l'heure en tapant à la porte de leur compartiment.

Une fois prêt tout le monde était déjà descendu du train. Ils s'avancèrent vers les diligences à la recherche d'assez de place pour eux quatre (dans la même bien sur). Vu qu'ils étaient les derniers ils n'eurent pas beaucoup de choix. Sirius se retrouva dans une diligence avec 5 filles de Serpentard, dont Helena White qui était vraiment très très charmante à ses yeux mais… Serpentard !

Rémus lui était avec des deuxièmes années qui étaient tout content de monter dans des diligences qui n'avait pas de chevaux.

Peter était tombé avec des 5e année de Gryffondor et il entama une discussion avec eux sur les BUSE.

Quant à James – _le hasard fait mal les choses_ se dit-il – En effet il était avec Amos Diggory et 4 de ses amis. Il avait cherché Lily pour se mettre avec elle mais sa diligence était déjà plein et commençait à partir. Pendant quelques minutes James avait réussi à se retenir mais il n'en pouvait plus il fallait qu'il lui demande, il regarda Amos et dit :

- Alors comme ça tu es avec Evans ?

- Oh comme les potins circulent vite. En fait on est pas encore ensemble, je lui ai proposé tout à l'heure dans le train et elle a pas dit non. Donc j'ai encore de l'espoir.

James ne dit plus un mot pendant le reste du trajet, il cogitait. _Elle est pas encore avec lui, mais elle lui a pas dit non… quand on dit pas non c'est que c'est oui ?_ s'interrogea-t-il. _Bien sur que c'est oui crétin ! Ca fait trois ans qu'elle te dit non et c'est pas oui !_

Une fois arrivé James traversa la Grande Salle et s'assit avec ses amis. Il avait vu Lily un peu plus loin. La cérémonie de répartition puis le traditionnel discours de Dumbledore de début d'année venaient de s'achever. Et pendant tout ce temps James n'avait pensé qu'a une chose… Lily. Pendant le repas il surpris Sirius en train de jeter des coups d'œil insistant à la table des Serpentard :

- Qu'est-ce que tu nous fais la Patmol ? Tu prépares déjà nos prochaines cible pour nos petits tours ?

- Comment t'as deviné ! mentit-il

A la fin du repas ils regagnèrent leur salle commune et surprirent Lily en plein conversation avec Amos au détour d'un couloir. Elle était adossé au mur lui avait sa main sur le mur près de sa tête. Elle riait. James les ignora et continua son chemin malgré la boule qui venait de se former au creux de son estomac. Il se disait que si il faisait quelque chose pour les interrompre elle lui en voudrait certainement beaucoup et donc aucune chance de la reconquérir. En tout cas pas dans un futur proche.

- Evans dépêches toi il faut amené les premières année à leur dortoir lui fit Rémus

James s'arrêta et pensa _Rémus je t'aime !_

- Ah oui c'est vrai ! Attends moi j'arrive ! fit-elle à Rémus puis elle regarda Amos : désoler je dois y aller.

- Je comprends moi aussi ils doivent m'attendre. On se verra sûrement demain ?

- Oui sûrement demain répéta-t-elle.

Il s'approcha et lui fit une bise sur la joue. « A demain » et il s'en alla. Elle courut rejoindre Rémus qui l'avait attendu quelques mètre plus loin.

Une fois dans la salle commune James fit un signe de tête à Rémus en guise de remerciement pour ce qu'il venait de faire et celui-ci lui fit un clin d'œil qui voulait dire «c'est normal ».

La soirée passa rapidement entre la distribution des emplois du temps et l'installation de leurs affaires dans leurs dortoir. Rémus avait droit à une chambre personnel en tant que préfet en chef mais il resta avec ses amis dans le dortoir, c'était beaucoup plus conviviale

§§§§§§

La première journée de cours s'était passé très vite. James n'en pouvait plus de voir Lily flirter avec Amos, mais il ne pouvait rien dire il était quoi pour elle ? Rien, ou alors une simple connaissance. Il se torturait à se demander si ils étaient ensemble ou pas, manifestement ils riaient beaucoup quand ils étaient ensemble, mais il ne les vit pas se prendre la main ou tout autre geste qui renforcerait l'ambiguïté de leur relation aux yeux de James et cela le rassura un peu.

Lors du dîner dans la Grande Salle Sirius était absent, Lupin avait l'air inquiet, et James le regarda d'un œil interrogateur et Rémus luit dit :

- Il faut que je te parle James.

- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? C'est grave ?

- Pas ici, après dîner on se retrouve dans ma chambre de préfet on sera tranquille.

- J'ai fini de manger ! s'empressa James

- Ok allons-y.

Ils restèrent silencieux tout le long de leur marche jusqu'à la chambre de Rémus « Persiflore Antragus » dit-il, et le tableau pivota. James remarqua que la pièce était composé d'une table assez grande pour accueillir 4 personnes et 2 portes aux opposés de la pièce. Ils franchirent tout les deux la porte la plus à droite qui les mena dans une chambre manifestement inoccupé, celle de Rémus.

- Ecoute James, heu… comment te dire ça…

- Accouche Rémus j'en peu plus d'attendre ! Ca à l'air important ! C'est à propos de Lily ?

Rémus aquiesa.

- Tu as sûrement du les voir ensemble toute la journée.

- Oui, mais ils avaient pas vraiment l'air d'un couple, juste de très bon amis…

- Je les ai vu s'embrasser tout à l'heure.

- QUOI ?

- Je suis désolé James, mais je pense qu'il fallait mieux que je te le dise plutôt que tu t'en rendes compte par toi même et que tu fasses justement la tête que tu es en train de tiré devant eux…

- Putain c'est pas possible ! Qu'est-ce qu'il a de plus que moi ? fit James en s'assoyant sur le lit.

- Heureusement qu'il est à Poufsouffle, tu auras beaucoup d'occasion de voir Lily sans lui.

- Tu penses vraiment que j'ai envie de la voir maintenant que je sais ça !

- Merde James ! Ressaisit toi, yen a plein d'autre de filles !

- Elle elle a un truc particulier qui me plaît tant, mais je ne pourrais pas te dire ce que c'est…

- Si j'ai un conseil à te donner c'est qu'il faut que tu passes à autre chose sinon tu vas souffrir inutilement.

- Ca va être dur j'aime trop sa compagnie, même si c'est pour m'engueuler avec elle.

- Ben tu n'as qu'a devenir amie avec elle ! Je suis sur que vous vous entendriez très bien tout les deux.

- Rémus je sais pas comment tu fais pour être qu'ami avec elle, c'est une fille magnifique je veux pas être un simple ami !

- D'accord elle est jolie, mais elle ne m'attire pas plus que ça.

- Je sais pas comment tu fais…

- Je suis sur que si tu sors avec une autre fille ça t'aidera à passer à autre chose. En plus c'est pas ça qui manque les jolies filles qui veulent sortir avec toi t'as de l'aubaine.

James sourit et dit :

- T'as peut-être raison. Pourquoi s'obstiner à vouloir quelqu'un qui veut pas de vous…

- Ah voilà un discours qui me plaît !

- Ca va pas être facile, quand même.

- Je suis sur que tu y arrivera lui dit-il avec une tape amical dans le dos. Allons dans la salle commune je suis sur que Sirius et Peter se demandent où on est.

James acquieça. Une fois a destination ils trouvèrent Lily et Peter assis à une table en train de lire.

- Où est Sirius ? Je ne l'ai pas vu depuis le déjeuner ! fit James.

- Aucune idée répondit Rémus.

§§§§§§

Sirius était accoudé devant l'entré de la salle commune de Serpentard, visiblement il attendait quelqu'un depuis un petit moment déjà. Une jeune fille très charmante, brune aux yeux bleu sortit et Sirius lui attrapa le bras. Surprise elle se retourne vers lui, lui fait un grand sourire. Voyant qu'il allait dire quelque chose elle mis son doigt devant sa bouche (à elle) et lui fit signe de la suivre. Une fois plus loin à l'abris des regards indiscrets elle lui dit :

- Tu n'aurai pas du m'attendre devant la salle commune, ils auraient pu se douter de quelque chose !

- Je sais mais ça fait trop longtemps qu'on s'est pas vu et je ne voyais pas d'autre moyen pour ne pas te louper, lui répondit-il en se noyant dans ses yeux bleu et en l'attirant plus près de lui.

- Si jamais tu as des problèmes avec eux je n'y serai pour rien !

- Un peu quand même ! fit-il ironiquement en l'enlaçant par la taille.

Ils s'embrassèrent passionnément pendant plusieurs minutes, puis il rompa le baiser et dit :

- Tu m'as manqué Helena dit-il en mettant sa tête dans son cou pour mieux respirer son odeur.

- Tu m'as manqué aussi répondit-elle tout en passant la main dans ses beaux cheveux noirs.

Ils continuèrent à s'embrasser et à se dire des mots doux pendant un certain temps, au bout d'un moment Sirius regarda sa montre et s'écria :

- 22 h ! Déjà ! Les préfets en chef sont sûrement en train de faire leurs ronde, il faut qu'on retourne à nos salles communes. Le temps passe trop vite quand je suis avec toi…

- Demain on a cours de potion ensemble toute la matinée…

- Au moins je pourrais te voir lui fit-il dans un dernier baiser très attentionné.

- A demain…

Ils partirent chacun de leurs côté. En chemin Sirius croisa Rémus qui commençait tout juste sa ronde.

- On se demandait où tu étais passé !

- J'étais à la bibliothèque répondit Sirius en marchant nonchalamment les mains dans les poches.

- Oh ok… fit Rémus de manière faussement rassuré, il savait très bien qu'il mentait il était passé lui même à la bibliothèque une demi-heure avant, mais il ne préféra pas le lui dire Sirius devait sûrement avoir une bonne raison de lui mentir puisque ce n'était pas dans son habitude.

Sirius entra dans son dortoir, et s'assit sur son lit face à James qui était allongé sur le sien.

- Ca fait plaisir de te revoir fit James

- A moi aussi ! fit-il d'un ton ironique

- Raconte ! dit-il en s'assoyant face à lui.

- Raconter quoi ?

- Ben ce que tu faisais !

- J'étais à la bibliothèque.

- C'est ça à d'autre ! Allez raconte !

- Un homme se doit d'avoir des secrets ! dit-il d'un air hautain la main sur le cœur et le dos bien droit.

- Merde qu'est ce que tu nous caches ?

- Mais rien arrête !

- T'es sur ?

- Sur et certain !

- Bon ok, je suis déçu.

- Pourquoi ? fit Sirius en souriant.

- J'aurai bien voulu entendre un truc qui me fasse penser à autre chose que ce que m'a dit Rémus.

- Et qu'est ce que t'as dit Rémus ?

- Evans sort avec Diggory…

- Merde James je suis désolé, fit Sirius en mettant sa main sur l'épaule de James.

- Oh tu sais ya pire dans la vie, et puis j'ai discuté avec Amy Quels une bonne parti de la soirée, elle a l'air intéressé par moi, et Rémus m'a dit que ça m'aiderai sûrement de sortir avec quelqu'un.

Amy était une 7e année de Gryffondor, mignonne, châtain clair les yeux noir.

- Ah bien je vois que tu remontes vite la pente !

- Il faut bien, et puis c'est pas comme si j'étais amoureux d'elle, j'étais juste très attiré on va dire.

Ils discutèrent encore quelques temps et se couchèrent.

§§§§§§

Samedi arriva vite, la semaine s'était déroulé au même rythme que leur premier jour. Lily et Amos, James qui se rapproche de plus en plus d'Amy, et Sirius et Helena qui se retrouve après les cours. Après le petit déjeuné les Maraudeurs retournèrent à leur salle commune, et y découvrirent Lily seule à une table en train de lire. Sirius, Rémus et Peter s'installèrent dans les fauteuils autour du feu et James s'installa en face de Lily.

- Alors tu t'es fâché avec Amos ?

Elle leva la tête de son livre et dit :

- Ca te ferai trop plaisir !

- Non pas du tout, tu sais je suis un homme un vrai, je suis passé à autre chose.

- Vraiment ? fit-elle étonné

- C'est si difficile à croire ?

- Je savais pas qu'il fallait seulement que je sorte avec un autre gars que toi pour que tu me lâches.

- Tu l'aurai fait plus tôt sinon ?

- Tout à fait ! fit-elle la tête haute.

James éclata de rire.

- Et sinon pourquoi t'es pas avec lui en ce moment ? fit-il en reprenant son sérieux.

- Il a plusieurs dizaine de centimètre de parchemin à remplir dans la plupart de ces cours. Il est pas très bien organisé on va dire.

- Ca va il s'y prends le samedi matin quand même, il est prévoyant.

Elle éclata de rire.

- Je sais pas pourquoi les mecs vous avez cette manie de faire toujours vos travaux à la dernière minute.

- C'est l'amour du risque Evans ! dit-il en riant avec elle.

- J'ai vu que fréquente Amy.

- Ouais on s'entend bien, elle est sympa et très jolie.

- Je l'apprécie pas trop.

- Pourquoi ? fit James étonné.

- Je sais pas, on se voit tout les jours depuis 6 ans et elle ne m'a jamais adressé la parole.

- Elle est sûrement jalouse.

- De moi ?

- Non du pape, bien sur de toi !

- Je vois pas pourquoi elle serait jalouse de moi ?

- Et bien peut être parce que tu as des yeux magnifique, des cheveux brillants, et tu es intelligente.

- Rien que ça ? fit-elle avec un sourire espiègle.

- C'est déjà pas mal ! Nan c'est surtout que si je rentre dans les détails on aura pas assez de temps avant que la nuit tombe, lui fit-il avec un sourire charmeur.

- Je rêve ou on est en train d'avoir une conversation ? dit Lily. _Il est pas si arrogant finalement_ se dit-elle_, il est même assez sympathique._

A ce moment là Amy entra dans la salle commune et s'installa à côté de James.

- Salut toi ! lui fit-elle en lui faisant un bisou sur la joue.

- Salut, répondit-il en mettant son bras autour de sa taille, ce qui fit rougir Amy.

_Il est vraiment passé à autre chose_ se dit Lily, _il a l'air proche d'elle._

- On va te laisser tranquille Evans fit James en se levant.

- Oh ok répondit-elle sortit de ses pensées.

- Ca te dirait une balade dans le parc ? demanda James à Amy.

- Avec plaisir !

Il la pris par la main et l'entraîna dehors. Ils passèrent la matinée à s'embrasser à l'ombre d'un arbre.

**A suivre !**

**R A R :**

**lilyjo :** Merci merci ! Voici la suite !

**ladybird** : Oui moi aussi j'aime beaucoup le 2e chapitre ! Et je vous en promet des encore mieux ! j'ai plein d'idées qui se bousculent dans même petite tête lol ! Merci pour tes review ça me fait super plaisir !

**faby.fan** : Merci, ça me fait très plaisir ce que tu me dis là ! Voici la suite, j'espère qu'elle te plaira.

**Arie-Evans** : Je suis contente que ça te plaise ! Voilà la suite ! J'écris assez vite quand je m'y mets donc tu as de la chance lol ! Merci pour tes review ça m'encourage beaucoup !

**Xaphania17 **: C'est sympa d'être passé ! Je viens de voir que toi aussi tu as mis la suite de « Lorsque je te remarquerai » que je vais aller lire de ce pas ! Pour Diggory t'inquiète pas, j'ai prévu qu'il va faire une connerie et Lily ne le pardonnera pas ! héhé ;) Pour James et Sirius tu verras sûrement dans ce chapitre qu'ils sont pas vraiment pareil… C'est un petit cachotier ce Sirius !


	3. Chapitre 3

**Merci beaucoup pour vos review ça me fait vraiment très plaisir, j'y répond à la fin de ce chapitre. Voici la suite, elle est un peu plus longue que d'habitude, j'espère que ça vous plaira ! Bonne lecture ! **

**Chapitre 3**

Avant d'aller déjeuner dans Grande Salle ils firent un détour par leur salle commune parce qu'Amy avait un truc a récupéré. Une fois arrivé, elle l'invita à monter dans son dortoir voyant qu'il n'y avait personne (ils étaient en train ou aller manger), il la suivit inconsciemment. Une fois à l'intérieur elle le poussa sur son lit et commença à l'embrasser – James ne dit rien vu qu'ils n'avaient fait que ça depuis quelques heures – puis Amy commença à devenir très entreprenante avec lui en descendant ces mains sous la ceinture et lui déboutonna son jeans.

- Attends une minute, qu'est ce que tu fais ? dit James en se dégageant de son emprise.

- Ah ben heu… je croyais que c'était ce que tu voulais.

- Pour qui tu me prends ? fit-il surpris.

- Je me suis dit que si un mec comme toi s'aperçois que j'existe au bout de six ans, ce n'est que pour une seule chose. Et ça me gêne pas du tout moi aussi j'en ai envie James, même si ce n'est qu'une histoire de sexe.

- Tu te trompes, j'ai pas du tout la tête à ça en ce moment. Désolé si je t'es fait comprendre le contraire.

- Arrête James, tu vas me faire croire que tu refuserai de coucher avec moi ?

- Oui, je te l'ai dit, j'ai pas du tout la tête à ça répondit-il en se levant tout en reboutonnant son pantalon. Il vaudrait mieux qu'on arrête de se voir. C'était une mauvaise idée. _Je pense toujours à Elle pensa-t-il._

Il s'en alla vers la Grande Salle pour aller déjeuner. La laissant toute seule dans son dortoir.

Au même moment Sirius et Helena s'étaient retrouvé dans une salle de classe libre. Ils venaient de se croiser en chemin pour aller manger, leurs regard en disait long, et ça faisait plus de 24h qu'ils ne s'étaient pas retrouver seul. Une fois installer dans la Grande Salle chacun à leur table. Il la vit se lever et se diriger toute seule vers la sortie.

- Heu j'ai oublié un truc dans le dortoir m'attendez pas dit-il en se précipitant de partir avant d'avoir à répondre à d'éventuels questions.

Quelques instants plus tard il la cherchait dans les couloirs aux alentours, puis une main l'agrippa et le dirigea dans une salle de classe vide.

- Je vois que tu as tout prévu fit-il avec un sourire ravi.

- Oui je pense qu'on peut être tranquille pendant une bonne demi-heure répondit-elle en l'enlaçant.

Il la regarda amoureusement et lui fit un bisou sur le front se serrant l'un à l'autre comme si ils n'allaient plus jamais se revoir.

- J'en ai marre qu'on se cache cracha enfin Sirius, tu te rends compte ça fait déjà une semaine qu'on est là et on a du se voir à tout casser 5h, j'en peu plus moi, il faut que je te voye plus je pourrais pas continuer comme ça, quand on se croise avec nos amis on fait comme si on se connaissait pas, et quand on est que tout les deux c'est…

- … merveilleux termina-t-elle, je te comprends je ressens là même chose, tout en lui caressant le dos elle continua, c'est juste que nos maisons sont des rivaux et j'ai peur qu'on soit rejeté par des personnes de notre maison.

Il posa son front sur le sien et lui dit :

- Je m'en moque, tout ce qui compte c'est que je sois avec toi.

- Je sais que tes amis ne te dirons sûrement rien à propos de notre liaison, mais tu vois chez les Serpentards ça se passera pas du tout comme ça. Ils sont bornés, ça m'exaspère.

Il lui caressa la joue, posa ses lèvre sur les sienne pour la consoler puis il dit avec un grand sourire :

- C'est une chance que je sois un sang pur ça devrait les rassurer un minimum tu ne crois pas ?

- Oui et on peut toujours leurs dire que le choixpeau s'est trompé ! Toute ta famille était à Serpentard.

- Alors t'es d'accord ? Pour qu'on se voye sans se cacher ?

- Ca m'effraye Sirius fit-elle avec inquiètude.

- Tu n'as pas à t'en faire, je serai là.

- Pas maintenant, bientôt mais pas maintenant s'il te plait.

- Bientôt ? Tu me le promet ? demanda Sirius en se noyant dans ses yeux

- Promis.

Ils s'embrassèrent tendrement, Sirius commenca à remonter doucement sa main de la taille de la jeune femme vers sa poitrine, elle le débraillant passa ses mains sous sa chemise pour le sentir à même la peau. Il stoppa le baiser qui devenait très intense et lui dit avec un sourire coquin :

- Tu trouverais un bon mensonge à tes amies pour qu'on passe la nuit ensemble ce soir ?

- Sûrement répondit-elle tout en continuant de lui caressé le dos, mais comment tu vas faire pour que personne ne s'en rende compte ?

- Rémus ne dors jamais dans sa chambre de préfet-en-chef, lui dit-il en lui faisant un clin d'œil, je te passerai dans l'après midi la cape d'invisibilité de James et rendez vous devant la salle commune de Gryffondor après dîner.

- Je vois que tu as pensé à tout, ça fait combien de temps que tu y penses ?

Il lui répondit à sa question en faisant un sourire charmeur et en l'embrassant plus passionnément que jamais.

- Alors t'es d'accord ? s'empressa-t-il.

- Oui mon chéri, maintenant je vais aller manger. A ce soir… lui souffla-t-elle au creux de l'oreille.

Euphorique Sirius attendit qu'elle ne soit plus dans son champ de vision pour sortir à son tour de la salle. En chemin il tomba sur James :

- Justement il fallait que je te voye.

- Oui qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- Est-ce que tu pourrais me prêter ta cape d'invisibilité cet aprem ?

- Oui pas de problème, mais qu'est ce que tu vas faire ?

- Si tu savais mon vieux… dit-il dans un regard rêveur et un sourie des plus radieux

- Vas-y accouche Sirius !

Ils arrivèrent devant la porte de la Grande Salle.

- Si je te le dis tu me promet de le répéter à personne dit-il sérieusement.

- Mais oui t'en fais pas, jamais je pourrais te trahir tu es comme mon frère répondit James tout aussi sérieusement que Sirius.

- Ok alors après manger je t'explique.

- D'accord.

Arrivé dans la Grande Salle, Peter et Rémus venaient de finir leur repas.

- On vous attends pas on a des centimètres de parchemin à remplir dit Rémus.

- Ok on se voit plus tard ajouta Peter.

Sirius et James acquiescèrent en s'assoyant. Sirius jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui et murmura :

- Tu vois qui c'est Helena White ?

- J'ai déjà entendu ce nom, mais je vois pas vraiment.

- Je te ferai signe quand elle quittera la Grande Salle.

Il y eut quelques secondes de silence avant que James ne continue :

- Et…

- Et je sors avec elle.

- Sérieux ! Depuis combien de temps ?

- 3 mois…

- 3 MOIS ! s'écria James.

- Baisse le ton merde ! fit-il en observant autour de lui si quelqu'un les écoutait.

- Désolé, il reprit plus bas, 3 mois ! Mais pourquoi tu me l'as pas dit plus tôt ? Et pourquoi je t'es jamais vu avec elle !

- Parce qu'elle est à Serpentard répondit-il dans un murmure presque inaudible

- Wahou Patmol tu m'impressionnes !

- Je suis aussi surpris que toi, mais j'y peux rien je crois que je suis amoureux.

James resta figé un moment avant de dire (doucement bien sur)

- Amoureux ! Ca c'est une surprise, tu me scotches là ! Et comment vous êtes mis ensemble ?

- Ben en fait on s'était remarqué vers la fin de notre 6e année mais comme elle était chez Serpentard et moi Gryffondor, on s'est dit qu'il valait mieux pas qu'on sorte ensemble. Mais il se trouve qu'elle a emménagé dans mon quartier, on s'est beaucoup croisé la première semaine de vacances et on était trop attiré l'un par l'autre pour faire autrement. Et depuis on est ensemble. J'ai jamais été aussi bien avec une fille.

- Ok je comprends et je t'envie mon ami... dit James rêveusement. Et pour la cape ?

- Ben en fait ça fait un moment maintenant qu'on a pas passé une nuit ensemble et je pensais que se soir ça serai possible.

- Quoi ? Comment ça ? Où ça ? fit James surpris.

- En allant dans la chambre de préfet de Rémus, d'ailleurs à ce propos tu peux lui demander le mot de passe et lui dire que c'est pour toi et Amy.

- Persiflore Antragus.

- Quoi ?

- C'est le mot de passe.

- Comment tu le sais ? Je vois que je ne suis pas le seul à avoir penser à la chambre de Rémus hein ? dit Sirius avec un grand sourire en faisant un clin d'œil à James.

- C'est pas ce que tu crois, et puis je ne suis même plus avec Amy si tu veux tout savoir dit-il d'un ton las.

- Ah bon ? Depuis quand ?

- Depuis peu – il regarda sa montre – depuis une heure environ, tout ce qu'elle voulait s'était couché avec moi.

- Sérieux ?

- Tu me crois pas ?

- Si si, mais j'aurai cru que ce genre de relation te plairai.

- Nan plus maintenant, ça ne m'amuse plus dit-il en tournant le tête en direction de Lily qui mangé à l'autre bout de la table (toute seule).

- Ah je comprends. Moi je sais pas ce que je ferai si je voyais Helena avec un autre mec dit-il en fronçant les sourcils.

Le silence s'installa entre les deux hommes chacun rêvant aux femmes qu'ils aiment. Une fois leur repas terminé – et ils avaient mangés vite – James dit à Sirius en regardant Lily.

- Je vais aller lui tenir compagnie, c'est ok pour la cape tu me la rends quand tu veux.

- Merci mon frère – James commença à se lever pour rejoindre Lily quand Sirius lui dit – Attends.

- Quoi ? fit James surpris.

- Elle va pas tarder à quitter la Salle elle vient de se lever.

James se rassit et tourna la tête vers l'entré de la salle puis Sirius lui dit :

- C'est elle, la brune qui sors juste maintenant, tu l'as vu ?

- Ouais j'ai vu, elle est très jolie, je comprends que tu es craqué.

- Ya pas que sa beauté, ya son caractère aussi, c'est la fille de mes rêves, elle est parfaite.

- Ya pas de doute, t'es amoureux. Je te fausse compagnie, j'essaye de passer le plus de temps possible avec Lily pour qu'elle s'aperçoive que je suis le mec de ses rêves dit-il à Sirius avec un d'œil.

- A plus tard.

James se leva et pris place face à Lily :

- Alors ? Il est toujours dans ces parchemins notre bon vieux Amos ?

- Je sais pas je ne l'ai pas vu, et toi ? Pourquoi tu n'es pas avec Amy ?

- Ah en fait c'est fini avec elle.

- Déjà ? fit Lily surprise.

- Et oui, nous n'avions pas la même notion de relation.

- Comment ça ?

- Ben disons que tout ce qu'elle voulait c'était le sexe, et elle a cru que moi aussi, j'ai coupé court quand j'ai compris ses intentions.

- Tu m'étonneras toujours Potter.

- Hey ! J'ai cœur je ne suis pas un objet sexuel dit-il faussement offensé ce qui la fit rire. _Elle est si rayonnante quand elle rit.  
_  
- Je n'en doute pas mais j'aurai jamais cru que le célèbre bourreau des cœurs Potter se priverait d'une partie de jambe en l'air.

- Voilà pourquoi il faut que nous fassions plus ample connaissance car à l'évidence tu ne me connais pas.

Elle avala sa derrière bouché et dit :

- Je crois que tu as raison, on ne se connaît pas vraiment.

- Tu fais quoi maintenant ? (elle avait manifestement fini de manger.)

- J'ai rien de prévu, tu as une idée en tête ?

- Non rien de spécial, juste bavarder… tout les deux.

- Ou se taper dessus ! dit-elle en éclatant de rire. Ca te dérange si on reste ici ?

- Non pas du tout pourquoi ? dit-il d'un air curieux.

- Amos doit venir me rejoindre quand il aura fini son travail, je lui ai dit que je resterai sûrement ici à lire, même si je serai mieux dans la salle commune mais bon il a pas le mot de passe donc on a prévu de se retrouver ici.

- Oh ok je comprends, une boule venait de se former dans son estomac.

- Je crois pas qu'on ait jamais eu une vrai conversation tout les deux.

- Je crois pas non plus. Nous avons mûrit maintenant on est adulte on devrait changer ça dit-il d'un air faussement sérieux, elle sourit.

Pendant près de deux heures, ils restèrent là, l'un en face de l'autre à se raconter des anecdotes, en passant par les différents cours qu'ils avaient eu la semaine. La boule qui s'était formé dans le ventre de James à l'évocation de Amos s'était envolé. Elle était là, elle riait, elle avait l'air vraiment heureuse et c'était grâce à lui. C'est à ce moment là qu'il comprit qu'il ne pourrait pas vivre sans elle, même si il devrait être qu'un simple ami, même si cela serait vraiment très dur de la voir avec quelqu'un d'autre, il fallait qu'elle soit dans sa vie.

Puis comme lui avait dit Lily 2 heures plus tôt Amos arriva et s'assit à côté de Lily en passant son bras autour de sa taille et dit :

- Il t'embête ma belle ? et il lui déposa un baiser sur la joue.

- Non pas du tout on discutait.

- Je meurs de faim dit Amos, en regardant autour de lui tristement (le service du déjeuner s'était terminé une heure plus tôt, il n'y avait que quatre grandes tables vide autour d'eux).

- Heu si tu veux je peux te ramener un truc vite fait, je connais l'astuce pour aller aux cuisines fit James.

- C'est vrai ? dirent Amos et Lily en chœur, Lily étonné et Amos ravit.

- Ouais, je reviens dans 5 minutes.

- Merci mec !

James s'en alla vers les cuisines en jetant un dernier regard par dessus son épaule vers les deux tourtereaux, elle s'était assise sur ses genoux et ils s'embrassaient passionnément. A cette vue les jambes de James marchèrent plus vite. _Grrr je ferai mieux de le laisser crever de faim cet enfoiré. Quoi que ça fera lui fera environ une demi heure de moins pour manger la bouche de Lily… _songea James. _Et si ?_ tilt ! Une idée apparu dans l'esprit de notre maraudeur alors qu'il entrait en cuisine. Mais il la chassa rapidement, s'il voulait que Lily est confiance en lui et qu'elle voye que c'est un type bien il valait mieux ne rien tenter d'outrageant envers Amos. Non, une nouvelle idée encore plus lumineuse germa en lui… ce qui le fit faire un grand sourire béat.

Il faudrait qu'il se débrouille pour qu'il (Amos) fasse une chose que Lily ne lui pardonnerait pas comme… la trompé ! Bingo ! Il avait trouvé ! Pendant qu'il prenait dans ses mains ce que les elfs de maison lui avait préparer en seulement une minute un grand sourire rêveur toujours sur son visage… Une fois qu'il aurait réussi, il pourrait consoler **_sa_** Lily tendrement…

James réapparut dans la Grande Salle posa la nourriture sur la table et dit :

- Je crois que je vais vous laisser tranquille.

- D'accord, à la prochaine lui fit Lily avec un grand sourire qui voulait lui dire qu'elle avait apprécié sa compagnie.

- Merci encore James, je te dois une fière chandelle ! répondit Amos.

- Passez un bon aprem tout les deux répondit-il avec un air faussement détaché, il fallait l'avouer James était un bon acteur quand il voulait dissimuler ses émotions.

Il s'en alla vers sa salle commune.

**A suivre !**

**R.A.R :**

**Wingardium :** merci beaucoup ça me fait très plaisir ce que tu m'as dit surtout que c'est ma première fic ! Pour Rémus attend qui sait ? Peut être plus tard ! je vais y réfléchir mais ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée ! merci encore pour ta review ! ;)

**ladydianaaa :** J'ai pas tellement envie de montrer précisément leur relation parce que c'est une fic James/Lily avant tout (même si je sais que je parle beaucoup de la relation de Sirius mais j'y peu rien c'est mon perso préféré !). En tout cas merci pour ces indications, je prends note ! Et merci pour ta review ça fait toujours plaisir !  
**  
Perruche Cenevole** : Tu avais raison ! J'espère que la suite t'as plut ! Merci pour ta review !

**Ladybird :** Voilà la suite ;) Merci de me suivre ça fait plaisir de voir qu'on a des lecteurs « réguliers » qui laisse toujours des review ! Merci encore ! Je pense que cette suite t'aura plut ;)

**EMI **: Merci bcp et voici la suite !

**Arie Evans** : Voilà la suite tant attendu ! Oui j'ai pris un peu plus de temps et elle est un peu plus longue ! Pour votre plus grand plaisir ! Merci encore de me laisser une review après chaque nouveau chapitre ça me fait très plaisir.


	4. Chapitre 4

**On dirait qu'il y a des problèmes avec l'éditeur... mais j'espère que vous pourriez lire ce nouveau chapitre sans encombre ! Il est très long celui-ci j'ai pris beaucoup de temps et de plaisir à l'écrire ! J'ai répondu aux review à la fin (com d'hab') Bonne lecture à vous ;)**

**Chapitre 4**

En arrivant dans la salle commune, James aperçu Sirius qui descendait les escaliers du dortoir avec sa cape d'invisibilité dans les mains. Visiblement il était très pressé puisqu'il ne fit qu'un clin d'œil à James en signe de remerciement, et fila tout droit vers le portrait de la Grosse Dame. James le pris par le bras pour lui dire quelque chose :

- J'aurai besoin d'un conseil à propos d'une certaine chose, j'ai peur de faire une connerie.

- C'est pas grave au moins ? fit Sirius d'un air inquiet devant les propos de son ami.

- Non t'en fait pas, rien de grave juste une idée qui me trotte dans la tête, et j'ai besoin d'un avis.

- Ok mec, ça peut attendre demain ? demanda Sirius en regardant vers la cape.

- Oui, oui c'est pas urgent, loin de là et je sais que tu as mieux à faire…

- On discutera demain alors, faut que je file, je veux pas la faire attendre.

- Ciao Patmol fit James alors que le portrait venait de se refermer. _Rapide le Sirius._

James pris place dans un canapé et se détendit pour réfléchir. Il bascula la tête en arrière lorsque le portrait pivota une nouvelle fois faisant apparaître un Sirius en trombe :

- James j'ai oublié de te dire fit Sirius en s'approchant de lui, il lui murmura à l'oreille, j'ai rien dit à Rémus et Peter alors pas de gaffe ok ?

- Tu peux aller forniqué l'esprit tranquille, je dirai rien répondit James en riant.

Et il reparti aussi vite qu'il était venu. Reposant sa tête en arrière James pensait à Lily qui devait sûrement être en train de se faire peloter par Amos…

§§§§§§

Et en effet, ils s'étaient trouvé une salle de classe vide où ils étaient sur de ne pas être déranger. Lily contre le mur était en train d'embrasser passionnément Amos qui commença à passer sa main sous la chemise que portait Lily. Leurs baisers se faisant plus intense, Amos commença ensuite à lui faire des bisous dans le cou ce qui provoqua chez Lily une nouvelle bouffé de chaleur.

§§§§§§

Sirius venait de dévaler les escaliers pour enfin arriver à proximité des cachots de Serpentard. Elle était là, elle l'attendait. Elle lui fit signe de la suivre dans un couloir un peu plus loin où il n'y avait pas de vas et viens le week end. Il la pris dans ces bras, regarda sa montre – il était presque 17h – en passant une main dans les cheveux noir de la jeune fille il lui dit :

- Encore 2h avant que le dîner soit servi, je sens que je vais trouver le temps long…

- Tu sais mes amies sont en train de faire leurs devoir et moi j'ai tout fait ce matin… on pourrait… – elle lui fit un baiser dans le cou – aller dans un endroit sur et tranquille… - un deuxième baiser - pour patienter…

_C'est vraiment la femme de ma vie_ se dit Sirius en déployant un grand sourire.

- Je crois que tu viens de lire dans mes pensés, suit moi !

Il la pris par la main, tenant toujours la cape d'invisibilité de l'autre, et s'enfonça plus loin en courant dans le couloir complètement désert, ils tournèrent dans un autre couloir, puis un autre qui semblait tout aussi abandonné et :

- Arrête toi Sirius, ici – elle pointa son doigt vers une porte - cette salle est toujours ouverte, et je pense qu'on est assez isolé du reste du château.

- Vos désirs sont des ordres ma reine… fit-Sirius en s'approchant de la porte et appuya sur la poignée.

§§§§§§

Amos avait définitivement atteint la poitrine de Lily sous sa chemise, et puisqu'elle ne protestait pas et qu'elle lui caressait son torse et son dos nu, il décida d'aller un peu plus loin et descendit une de ces mains et commença à relever la jupe de Lily.

- Attend dit-elle doucement entre deux petits gémissement.

Il l'ignora et continua sa progression :

- Tu vas aimer je te garantit, lui répondit-il d'un air gentil.

Il passa sa main sous la culotte de Lily, elle gémit ferma les yeux de plaisir sentant sa main si près de son intimité se mordit la lèvre inférieur pour ne pas gémir et dit d'un air pas très convainquant :

- Non s'il te plait arrête.

Il l'ignora encore une fois voyant le plaisir qu'elle prenait alors qu'il n'avait seulement passé un de ces doigts contre le petit bout de cher très sensible de Lily et juste avant qu'il puisse aller plus loin la porte de la salle s'ouvrit…

§§§§§§

Sirius en vrai gentleman fit passé Helena devant lui en la prenant par la main, une fois passé il s'engagea a son tour dans la salle mais il heurta sa belle qui s'était arrêté subitement au pas de la porte, il se demandait ce qui se passait quand il sentit une pression sur sa main.

- Désolé dit Helena visiblement gêner, on ne voulait pas vous déranger.

Sirius qui était maintenant derrière Helena voyait le spectacle qui se déroulait devant ses yeux et il resta sans voix : _Lily et Amos en pleine séance de pelotage assez poussé… Merlin si ça avait été James à ma place je crois qu'il serait mort sur le coup_ pensa-t-il. Alors que Lily était toute rouge elle se dégageait d'Amos et commençait à reboutonner sa chemise, Helena repris la parole :

- Non, non rester, on s'en va tout de suite.

Elle tourna le dos à la salle et se trouva face à Sirius qui était toujours figé.

- Ne vous en faite pas on allait justement s'arrêté n'est ce pas Amos ? dit Lily fixant Amos qui était visiblement troublé par l'interruption, elle avait tout particulièrement insisté sur les quatre derniers mots.

- Lily ? T'es fâché ou je rêve ? fit Amos surpris de plus en plus.

- Non pas du tout c'est juste que tu dois être sourd apparemment répondit-elle en colère.

- Mais je croyais que tu blaguais, je n'aurai jamais osé sinon.

- On en reparlera tout à l'heure si tu veux bien, nous ne sommes pas seul au cas où tu n'aurai pas remarqué.

Et elle partie dans le couloir d'un pas rapide, alors que Amos était en train de remettre sa chemise et de lui courir après.

- Lily ! Attend !

- Laisse moi tranquille pour le moment je t'en supplie n'aggrave pas ton cas ! répliqua-t-elle furieuse.

Il s'arrêta de courir la regardant s'éloigné.

§§§§§§

- Hé bé, ya de l'eau dans le gaz dit Helena en mettant ses bras autour de la taille de son bien aimé. Mais on va réussir à revenir à nos moutons hein mon beau ? demanda-t-elle voyant que Sirius ne réagissait pas – Toujours pas de réaction, elle posa doucement ses lèvres sur les siennes… - Allé oublie les ! Je sais que c'était Lily et que tu l'as connais bien, mais on a d'autre chose de prévu que de penser à eux et à leur petite scène de ménage ajouta-t-elle avec conviction.

- Oui tu as raison ils sont assez grand pour se débrouiller je vais pas m'en faire pour eux. Excuse moi c'est juste que – il déplaça une mèche de ses cheveux (à elle) et la mis derrière son oreille – je pensais à ce que m'a dit James un peu plus tôt aujourd'hui, il est vraiment sous le charme de cette fille tu sais – elle acquiesça – et de la voir avec un autre mec il en souffre beaucoup même si il le montre pas. Et là, je me suis mis à sa place – il laissa un petit moment de silence avant de reprendre - Je sais pas ce que je ferai Helena si je te voyais dans les bras d'un autre…

Il lui caressa la joue, l'embrassa tendrement voyant les yeux de celle qu'il aime se mettre à briller, il acheva le baiser et posa son front contre le sien en la serrant encore plus fort près de lui :

- Je t'aime tellement Helena…

La jeune fille fit un de ses plus beaux sourire en se noyant dans les yeux bleu de son homme, c'était la première fois qu'il lui disait véritablement. Elle savait qu'il l'aimait, et savait tout autant qu'il n'est pas un quelqu'un qui dit facilement ses sentiments, alors elle resta sans bouger les yeux dans les siens. Elle voulait que se moment dur toujours, elle n'avait jamais été aussi heureuse de sa vie. Elle enfoui sa tête sur son torse et le serra encore plus fort contre elle (si c'était encore possible !) et elle lui répondit dans un murmure :

- Et moi donc…

Ils passèrent l'après midi à s'embrasser dans cette salle de classe qui aurait du être libre, pensant à la magnifique nuit qui les attendait…

§§§§§§

Lorsque Lily était revenu à la salle commune, elle vit James dans un canapé, il n'avait toujours pas bougé depuis que Sirius était parti, le regard fixe vers le plafond. L'entré de la jeune rousse attira son attention, elle avait l'air furieuse, elle était au bord des larmes, la boule qui était dans le ventre de James apparu de plus belle au plus profond de lui, _qu'est-ce qui a bien pu se passer pour qu'elle soit dans cet état ? _Il ne pouvait pas la laissé comme ça, il ne le supportait pas, alors il lui dit :

- Ca va Evans ?

- Non ça va pas Potter ! répondit-elle sèchement.

- Besoin de réconfort ? dit-t-il sérieusement voyant son désarroi.

Elle s'arrêta sur sa lancé devant les escaliers qui mènent aux dortoirs lorsqu'elle entendit ses mots. James la regardant toujours venait de se lever et s'approcha d'elle :

- Besoin de réconfort ? répéta-t-il le plus sérieusement du monde une nouvelle fois.

Les larmes commencèrent à couler le long de ses joues et elle acquiesça d'un signe de tête sans le regarder. Ni une ni deux James l'a prise au creux de ses bras, lui caressant doucement les cheveux, elle se cramponna à lui et pleura de plus en plus fort. Ils n'étaient pas seuls dans la salle commune mais c'était pas anormal de voir une fille pleurer à cause d'un mec, les autre ne se préoccupé pas d'eux, ils continuaient leurs activité.

James savait que son état devait concerné Amos ils avaient prévu de passer l'après midi ensemble et il n'en revenait pas de se qui se passer sous ses yeux, il n'avait rien fait encore pour que cela se produise, c'était trop beau pour être vrai. Comment ce salaud s'y était pris pour faire autant de peine à une fille parfaite comme Lily, il ne se rend pas compte qu'elle vaut cent fois mieux que lui et qu'il était l'homme le plus chanceux de la terre du fait qu'elle ait accepté de sortir avec lui. James sentit Lily s'affaiblir contre son torse, elle pleurait silencieusement maintenant, elle avait les yeux fermé. Il la souleva à la manière superman et lois (lol je sais super description !) et commença à monter les marches vers le dortoir des garçon 7e année.

Il savait que s'il s'aventurait vers les escaliers qui menaient au dortoir des filles les marches se transformeraient en toboggan. Une fois dans le dortoir il l'allongea sur son lit. Rémus qui était là fit à James un signe interrogateur de la tête, James répondit par un « Après » silencieux que Rémus venait de lire sur ses lèvres, et il fit signe à Peter de partir pour les laisser tranquilles.

James enleva les chaussures de la jeune fille qui était toujours aussi triste et elle semblait être vraiment fatiguée, ça lui faisait un mal de chien de la voir comme ça. Il lui demanda au creux de l'oreille si elle avait froid elle acquiesça il lui mit alors sa couverture sur elle. Il se pencha près d'elle et lui fit un baiser sur la joue tout en frottant son dos pour la réconforter. Elle ouvrit les yeux et lui dit un « Merci » presque inaudible. Puis elle sombra dans les bras de Morphée. Un instant plus tard Rémus remonta dans le dortoir et souffla dans l'oreille de James :

- Le dîner est servi tu devrais la laisser dormir et venir manger.

Surpris James regarda sa montre, en effet il était 19h15 « déjà ! » pensa-t-il ! Ca devait faire deux heures qu'il la regardait dormir, elle était si belle, mais avait un visage si triste, il l'avait contempler sans voir le temps qui passé, il pouvait rester comme ça jusqu'à la fin de ses jours. Juste là à la regarder dormir, et en tournant milles pensées dans sa tête qui aurait pu faire qu'elle soit si triste. Il ne lui avait rien demandé, c'est pas après deux heures de discussion qu'on devient véritablement ami avec quelqu'un. Il espérait qu'elle lui raconte d'elle même ce qui s'était produit. Ca va être dur pour lui, mais pour le moment je dis bien pour le moment il avait décidé de ne pas rendre des comptes à Amos, parce qu'après tout peut être qu'il n'avait absolument rien a voir la dedans même si cette éventualité était impossible pour lui.

Il se leva donc et s'avança vers la sorti du dortoir quand elle se réveilla :

- James…

il dit à Rémus de ne pas l'attendre en se retournant rapidement, il se rassit sur la chaise où il était jusqu'à présent, ça lui avait tout drôle, comme une décharge électrique, elle avait dit son nom. Ca sonner si bien dans sa bouche, il mit sa main sur l'épaule de Lily et lui répondit :

- Oui ?

Elle avait maintenant l'air parfaitement réveillé, voyant cela et n'entendant pas sa réponse il se dit qu'elle cherchait les mots juste mais elle ne les trouvait pas. Alors il lui dit :

- Tu devrais rester encore dormir un peu, j'allais partir manger mais si tu veux que je reste...

- J'ai plus sommeil, je commence à avoir faim dit-elle en s'assoyant sur le lit elle était maintenant face à James. Et il faut que j'ai une discussion avec Amos termina-t-elle en baissant le regard.

Sentant les questions de James dans son regard elle ajouta :

- On devrait y aller maintenant.

- D'accord, mais n'hésite pas à me le dire si tu veux que je lui file une bonne correction.

Elle sourit devant tant d'attention à son égard, alors qu'elle ne lui avait rien confié. Et ils descendirent jusqu'à la Grande Salle. A peine entré à l'intérieur Amos se précipita vers elle, James lui faisant les gros yeux.

- Faut qu'on discute dit Lily d'un ton autoritaire en poussant Amos hors de la Grande Salle.

Une fois à l'abris des oreilles indiscrètes, elle fixa Amos et attendit. Celui-ci lui tendit une jolie rose blanche, et se fonda en excuse, ce qui attendrissa Lily Il lui avait dit qu'elle n'avait pas l'air de vouloir qu'il s'arrête d'où son comportement :

- Amos tu sais ce que veulent dire les mot « Arrête ou attend », il faut tout de même pas que j'hurle pour me faire entendre !

Il continua de s'excuser et fini par dire :

- Je comprendrais si tu ne veux plus de moi…

- Encore heureux ! fit-elle, tu te rends compte de comment les choses aurait pu tourner si Sirius et - elle se coupa 3 secondes « tiens c'est qui la fille d'ailleurs ? » puis repris - et cette fille ne serait pas arrivé !

- Je pense que si tu avais été un peu plus convaincante dans tes propos tout cela ne serait jamais arrivé !

- Dans des situations pareil on a plus toute sa tête je te ferai remarquer, c'est déjà bien que j'ai réussi à articuler les mots pour te dire ce que je souhaitais vraiment !

Elle commença à s'énerver voyant le manque de compréhension d'Amos.

- Je comprends pas pourquoi tu voulais qu'on arrête, ça se voyait que tu prenais du plaisir, et moi aussi !

- Je trouvais que notre relation allait un peu trop vite à mon goût ! Ca ne fait qu'une toute petite semaine qu'on est ensemble et j'ai passé plus de temps avec Potter qu'avec toi ! Ce n'est pas vraiment ce que j'appel une relation sérieuse. Et pour moi tant que ce n'est pas le cas il n'est pas question d'aller au delà du stade des simples câlins, parce que je ne suis pas une fille qui couche facilement avec tout les mecs, je ne suis pas une sorte de Amy Quels ! fit Lily vraiment énervé cette fois.

Amos resta sans voix devant les arguments qu'elle venait de lui balancer à la gueule. Elle avait raison, et il le savait maintenant, il se traita de tout les noms pour avoir cru un instant que Lily était une fille comme les autre. Non elle était bien plus, elle ne cherchait pas les histoires avec les garçon juste pour les collectionnés et faire sa maline devant ses copines, elle cherchait une vrai relation. Elle avait accepté de sortir avec lui, et elle était sortie avec seulement 2 mecs à Poudlard, toujours des relations qui avait duré. Il était maintenant seul dans le couloir, elle était parti à la fin de sa tirade. Il s'en voulait d'avoir tout fait foiré…

§§§§§§

A son retour dans la Grande Salle, elle aperçu les Maraudeurs à la table de Gryffondor - Tiens il manqué Sirius, elle était soulagé, elle ne voulait pas qu'il dise à James ce qu'il avait vu. Une place était libre à côté de James. Elle s'était un peu calmé, soulagé d'avoir remis Amos à sa place. Elle s'avança vers eux et s'installa à côté de James. Elle lui fit un sourire pour lui faire comprendre que tout allait bien, ce qui le fit sourire en retour. Elle avait l'air d'aller beaucoup mieux et ça le réconfortait.

Elle mangea tout en gardant un œil sur la porte de la Grande Salle espérant voir Sirius arriver pour pouvoir lui faire un regard assez révélateur pour qu'il ne dise rien. Elle aperçu Helena qui arriva dans la salle tenant quelque chose sous son bras, elle la suivit du regard et se rendit compte qu'elle s'asseya à la table des Serpentard. Deux minutes plus tard Sirius pénétra à son tour dans la Grande Salle. Il s'assit en face de Lily et lui lança un regard révélateur. Le même qu'elle allait lui lancer. Elle se sentit soulagé, étant une fille intelligente elle comprit qu'il ne voulait pas que sa relation soit rendu public… elle était à Serpentard !

Voyant que Lily ne disait rien Sirius fut a son tour soulagé, et le repas se passa dans la bonne humeur. Lily leur en était particulièrement reconnaissante de la faire rire, ça lui changé les idées. Elle était décidé à ne plus penser une seule seconde à Amos, comment avait-t-elle pu se trompé sur son compte. Il avait l'air si gentil si prévenant. Mais au bout du compte il était comme les autres, tout ces autres qu'elle avait habilement éviter jusqu'à maintenant.

Elle pensait maintenant à ces deux amies Jodie et Sam, peut être si elles avaient été là, elles l'auraient conseillé par rapport à sa relation avec Amos… Elle a voulu à plusieurs reprises leurs envoyé une lettre pour savoir ce qu'elles pensaient de lui, mais elle ne voulait pas les déranger, les études supérieurs devaient sûrement leurs prendre beaucoup de temps pour être à la hauteur du travail demandé. Une présence féminine pour discuter à propos des garçons lui manquait fermement…

A la fin du repas Sirius parti plus vite que les autre (et pour cause, Helena devait l'attendre sous la cape en ce moment même). Rémus, Peter, James et Lily s'installèrent atour d'une table dans leur salle commune et continuèrent à discuter ensemble dans la bonne humeur. Au bout de quelques minutes Peter venait de ramener un parchemin vierge, des notes de cours visiblement et de quoi écrire. Il demanda de l'aide à Rémus pour un devoir d'Histoire de la magie laissant Lily et James à leur conversation :

- Ca n'a pas été un bon jour pour nos cœurs aujourd'hui dit Lily en pointant son nez vers Amy assise à une table non loin.

- A qui le dit tu… répondit James.

- Je vais t'épargner les détails, mais je te dois une explication quand même tu as été si attentionné envers moi tout à l'heure dit-elle doucement.

- C'est normal, j'allais pas te laisser dans un état pareil répondit-il sérieusement et il ajouta en riant, et puis j'avais rien de mieux à faire !

Elle lui donna une tape amical sur l'épaule en souriant, puis elle redevient sérieuse :

- Je préfère te raconter ce qui s'est passé plutôt que tu ne l'apprennes par Sirius.

James surpris lui dit :

- Quoi ? Sirius est au courant ?

- Oui, il nous a surpris Amos et moi dans une salle de classe vide… Et heu… il n'était pas tout seul…

Voyant l'hésitation de Lily il comprit qu'elle voulait parler de Helena, il vérifia que Rémus et Peter étaient assez occupé pour ne pas les entendre, il s'approcha d'elle et lui dit doucement :

- Il était avec une jolie brune aux yeux bleu ?

- Oui, tu es au courant ?

- Moi oui mais pas eux… il jeta un regard discret vers Rémus et Peter.

- Elle est a Serpentard…

- Je sais, il me la dit ce matin, il est très amoureux.

- Oh ok fit-elle surprise, bon et donc je disais qu'il nous a surpris Amos et moi alors qu'on…

- … se peloter termina James.

- Ouais - son teint commença à virer au rouge – et heu…

- Si tu veux pas me le dire ne te force pas, je veux pas que tu te sentes gêner fit James d'un ton compréhensif. Tout ce qui compte c'est que maintenant tu te sentes bien.

Elle lui sourit. Il était vraiment quelqu'un de bien. Elle n'en revenait pas elle même. Elle le prit dans ses bras, ce qui surpris beaucoup James mais il était heureux. Elle lui dit au creux de l'oreille :

- Merci encore James… et elle lui déposa un baiser sur sa joue.

- Oh heu de rien répondit-il visiblement troublé par l'initiative de la jeune femme.

Elle se détacha de lui et pris la direction de sa chambre de préfète, il commençait à se faire tard, et le salle commune s'était déjà pas mal vidé entre temps. James en fit autant en partant a son dortoir perdu dans ces pensées. Il allait faire de beaux rêves cette nuit… il en était certain !

**A suivre !**

**R.A.R :**

**Perruche Cevenole** : Pourvu que ça dur ! Merci encore !

**Arie-Evans** : ce chapitre la est carrément plus long ! J'espère que tu seras rassasié après lol ! Merci encore pour ta review !

**Georgouso** : Voilà la suite ;) ! Merci !

**EMI **: lol tout à fait d'accord, mais tu vas voir dans ce chapitre là qu'il a de la chance notre petit Jamesie ! Merci pour ta review ;)

**Ladybird** : Ah ben tu vas avoir de la lecture a ton retour parce que je suis aussi impatiente que vous de poster mes chapitre lol ! Bon voyage ! Merci de reviewer ;)

**Anacofleb **: Je suis contente que ça t'ai plut ! Tu as de la chance voici 'déjà ' la suite ;) Merci pour ta review !


	5. Chapitre 5

**Juste pour vous situez, il y a une chambre pour deux préfets en chef dans chaque maison, cette année seulement celle de gryffondor est utilisé puisque les deux préfet en chef sont Rémus et Lily. Voilà pour les petites précisions, maintenant bonne lecture avec ce nouveau chapitre !**

**Chapitre 5**

Un bruit de porte qui claque réveilla Lily. Elle pouvait apercevoir entre ces rideaux qu'il faisait jour depuis peu. Elle se leva précipitamment. Qui pouvait bien être là ? Dans la chambre des préfets en chef… cela ne pouvait pas être Rémus, il n'avait jamais dormi ici depuis la rentrée. Elle mis sa robe de chambre rapidement et sorti de sa chambre. Elle aperçu Sirius qui venait de sortir de la salle de bain, fraîchement coiffé et habillé, en train de se dirigé vers l'autre chambre de préfet en chef. Elle s'éclairci la gorge pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle était là. Troublé, et tentant de ne pas lui laisser le temps de lui poser quelconques question sur sa présence ici il dit :

- Oh salut Lily, heu… je ne savais pas qu'il y avait autant de courant d'air dans cette partie du château, je suis désolé. Et il se précipita vers la porte de la chambre.

- Attend un peu, qu'est ce que tu fais là ? dit Lily d'un air soupçonneux.

- Heu j'avais envie de tester le lit du préfet en chef, certaines rumeurs disent que…

- Te moque pas de moi Sirius ! coupa Lily.

A ce moment là la porte de la chambre normalement inoccupé s'ouvrit pour laisser place à Helena qui était elle vêtu d'une chemise de nuit :

- Sirius à qui tu… elle se figea en voyant Lily. Tu m'avais dit qu'elle s'en apercevrait pas ! s'énerva-t-elle.

- Je ne savais pas qu'elle avait le sommeil si léger, et cette maudite porte ne m'a pas aidé ! répliqua-t-il.

Voyant la gêne et la colère dans les yeux d'Helena Lily intervient :

- Hep, calmez vous, ya rien de grave, j'aurai juste aimé être prévenu. Je me suis fait une frayeur en entendant qu'il y avait quelqu'un dans la pièce dit Lily sur un ton calme mais avec une once de reproche.

Un silence gênant s'installa dans la pièce. Sirius était abasourdi par autant de tolérance de la part de Lily. Elle n'avait rien dit pour les gêner d'avantages. Elle avait su maîtrisé la situation, en excluant d'embler la possibilité de les dénoncés à Mc Gonagall ou Slughorn (les directeurs des maison Gryffondor et Serpentard). Ce qui rassura Helena, qui était de plus en plus gêner par la situation. Elle s'excusa et retourna dans la chambre. Sirius la rejoignis après avoir remercié par un signe de tête Lily pour son tact .

Lily quantàelle retourna dans sa chambre se préparer pour le petit déjeuné. Une fois prête, elle entendit toqué à sa porte. C'était Helena.

- Salut Lily, heu je voulais te dire que je suis désolée pour toute cette situation, je…

- C'est rien, je comprends ne t'en fait pas pour ça.

- Je heu… j'aimerai… enfin Sirius et moi…

Comme si elle avait lu dans ses pensées Lily lui dit :

- Je dirai rien si c'est ce que tu veux, votre histoire ne regarde que vous.

- Merci répondit-elle doucement, je te remercie vraiment. Sirius en a assez qu'on se cache, mais moi j'ai trop peur d'affronter le regard des autres encore…

Et elles discutèrent pendant une bonne heure à propos de la relation qu'elle entretenait avec Sirius. Installé confortablement sur le lit de Lily. Cette dernière était très attentive à ce que lui racontait Helena, ses craintes, ses joies etc… Helena n'avait jamais discuté de sa relation avec ses amies et voyant Lily très à l'écoute elle vida son sac, ce qui lui fit le plus grand bien. Lily quant à elle était contente qu'elle se confie à elle. Ca faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas eu une « discussion de fille ». A plusieurs reprise Helena s'était interrompu :

- Tu me dis si je te t'embête, ça me fait bizarre de me confier comme ça alors qu'on ne se connaît pas vraiment toutes les deux.

Mais Lily lui avait bien fait comprendre que ça lui faisait plaisir de discuter avec elle, et par la suite elle lui parla aussi de sa courte relation avec Amos Diggory, et de ses deux amies qui avaient terminé leurs études. Partagé leurs histoires et leurs angoisses les avaient libérées en quelque sorte. La journée se passa sous le signe du soulagement pour les deux filles, elles étaient apaisé, heureuse d'avoir trouver une personne pour se confier sans crainte.

§§§§§§§

En fin de journée Sirius alla rejoindre Lily dans la salle commune. Elle était en train de lire installé confortablement sur le canapé. Elle avait profité du silence qui régnait dans la salle, tout le monde était dehors, la chaleur de l'été ne s'était pas encore dissipé, et elle était très sensible au soleil.

- Lily, heu… pour ce matin…

- N'en parlons plus Sirius coupa-t-elle en lui faisant un grand sourire. J'ai beaucoup parlé avec elle ce matin, c'est vraiment une chic fille, je l'apprécie beaucoup

- Ah fit Sirius confus, vous avez parlé…

James entra dans la salle commune en sueur vêtu d'un short bleu marine et d'un tee shirt blanc laissant apparaître ses muscles si bien dessiné au travers (n'allez pas dire qu'il l'a fait exprès pour impressionner Lily lol !), Lily se surpris à l'imaginer torse nu… _Wow il doit être super bien foutu…_ songea-t-elle sans le lâcher du regard. Interrompu par l'arrivé de James, Sirius en profita pour changer de sujet :

- Au fait mec, tu voulais me parler il me semble ?

James s'installa dans un fauteuil près d'eux, et tout en essuyant ses lunettes avec un mouchoir (il essayait de ne pas croiser le regard de Lily qui le fixait toujours…) il dit :

- Ah oui c'est vrai, mais certaines choses ont changé et ça n'a plus d'importance.

Sirius acquiesça, et sorti de la bibliothèque à la recherche de Rémus (ou d'Helena si il la croisait…), laissant James et Lily seuls. Ils restèrent un moment à se regarder mutuellement, et James se leva avant de commencer à rougir devant le regard de la jolie rousse :

- Je file à la douche !

§§§§§§§§§

Les deux semaines qui suivirent passèrent tranquillement à Poudlard. Lily et Helena se voyait régulièrement pour papoter, elles s'étaient beaucoup rapprochées. Sirius n'avait toujours pas réussi à convaincre sa belle de ne plus se cacher, elle trouvait toujours des bonnes excuses pour reculer l'échéance, et comme Lily ne disait rien lorsqu'ils passaient de temps en temps une nuit ensemble dans la chambre de préfet destiner (à la base) à Rémus il n'insisté plus trop, même si il en pouvait plus de faire comme si ils ne se connaissaient pas lorsqu'ils se voyaient pendant les cours, dans la Grande Salle, ou dans les couloirs.

Amos quant à lui ne cessait pas d'essayer de reconquérir le cœur de Lily en lui faisant moult promesses, et en lui offrant de nombreuses fleurs. Elle lui répliquait toujours qu'il aurait du réfléchir avant et que toutes ses tentatives seront complètement vaines. Malgré tout elle hésitait beaucoup à lui donner une autre chance, il était si charmant… mais Helena l'avait ressaisit en lui expliquant ce genre de mec ne changeait pas et qu'elle avait déjà vécu une expérience similaire l'année précédente.

Une grande confiance s'était crée entre les deux filles. Elles n'hésitaient pas à se mettre en binôme pendant les différents cours où il y avait des travaux pratiques. Tout le monde avait remarqué leurs entente. Les allusions assez blessante des Serpentard avaient été très présente, mais s'étaient grandement dissipé, au plus grand étonnement d'Helena. Cette dernière se doutait que Lily devait y être pour quelque chose, étant la préfète en chef elle inspiré la crainte pour les élèves de Serpentard (et tous les autres aussi) et il valait mieux pour eux qu'ils n'aient pas affaire à elle… Et oui elle avait le droit de retirer des points aux différentes maison, et même de donner des retenues.

Dévoilé leur amitié au grand jour, était une sorte de test pour d'Helena… si ils acceptaient qu'elle ait une amie à Gryffondor, pourquoi ils n'accepterai pas qu'elle ait un petit ami… Même si les provocations avaient cessé, les amies d'Helena étaient devenues très distantes avec elle. Ce qui l'amena à passer encore plus de temps avec Lily et Sirius devenait de plus en plus jaloux de leur relation.

Le temps qu'elle ne passait pas avec Helena, Lily le passer avec James. Ils faisaient leurs devoirs ensemble tout les soirs. Eux aussi s'était beaucoup rapproché. Et James en avait assez de voir souvent Amos dans le coin avec une rose rouge dans les mains pour se faire pardonner… à plusieurs reprise il lui avait dit d'aller voir ailleurs qu'elle ne voulait plus de lui, même si il ne savait toujours pas ce qui s'était passé c'était indéniablement de sa faute.

Rémus quant à lui s'était embarqué dans une relation purement physique avec la fameuse Amy Quels. Il ne voulait pas que quelqu'un s'attache à lui à cause de sa lycanthropie, et cette relation lui convenait entièrement. En parlant de lycanthropie, la première pleine lune de l'année scolaire était dans une semaine…

§§§§§§§§§

Lily et James arrivèrent les premiers dans la Grande Salle pour déjeuner, ils s'étaient tellement bien préparer le week end précédent qu'ils avaient terminés à l'avance leurs test de métamorphose. Content d'eux ils s'installèrent l'un en face de l'autre, et attendirent les autres en discutant. De nombreux élèves arrivèrent à leurs tour, mais toujours pas de trace de 7e année mis à part Rémus qui se fraya un chemin et s'installa à côté de James. Il n'avait pas l'air au mieux de sa forme… Helena entra dans la Grande Salle à son tour, et à la plus grand surprise de tous, elle s'avança vers la table des Gryffondor et s'installa à côté de Lily, devant leurs regard interrogateur elle leur fit :

- J'avais pas envie de manger toute seule, tous ceux que je côtoie généralement sont retournés au cachot pour je ne sais quelle raison. Je vous dérange pas au moins ?

- Pas le moins du monde ! dirent James et Lily d'une même voix.

Soulagé Helena leur fit un grand sourire. Sirius venait de franchir la porte de la Grande Salle, il fronçait les sourcils comme si il était en train de réfléchir à quelque chose pas très enchantant. Tout en s'avançant vers la table où ils étaient tous assis il aperçu Helena son visage se décrispa, et il fit un très grand sourire, on aurait dit maintenant qu'il était sur un nuage. Naturellement il s'installa à côté d'elle, en la regardant toujours avec son sourire collé aux lèvres et cette expression de joie qu'il affichait sur son visage. James n'avait jamais vu son ami aussi heureux. Helena elle aussi lui faisait un sourire, mais moins enthousiaste que celui du beau ténébreux. Elle redoutait qu'il fasse quelque chose qui pourrait les faire découvrir.

Rémus quant à lui était complètement largué, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Sirius était aussi heureux. Peter arriva ensuite, et ils se mirent à manger. Sirius glissa sa main sous la table et caressa la cuisse de sa bien aimé, elle fit de même en dérobant sa main sous la table et lui pris la sienne. Cette situation était vraiment dur pour Sirius, il n'avait qu'une envie c'était de l'embrasser… Une fois le repas terminé, ils leurs restaient encore trois quart d'heure de libre avant d'enchaîné avec les cours de l'après-midi (potion et histoire de la magie) . Ils restèrent à la table pour discuter. Entre deux éclats de rire de ses amis Sirius approcha son visage de celui d'Helena, toujours main dans la main, il lui souffla au creux de l'oreille :

- C'est une véritable torture de t'avoir si près de moi dans ces conditions…

Lily et James se lancèrent des regards inquiet face à la situation de Sirius.

- Tu es sur que ce n'est pas le moment idéal pour arrêter de se cacher ? murmura Sirius dans l'oreille de sa belle.

Il lui fit un petit bisou à côté de son oreille et s'écarta d'elle. Personne ne l'avait remarqué grâce aux longs cheveux détaché d'Helena, mais aussi parce qu'il avait été très rapide, cependant ça n'avait pas échappé à Rémus qui était juste en face de la jeune Serpentard. Elle aussi en pouvait plus de cette situation, son cerveau fonctionna alors très rapidement, la main de Sirius toujours en train de caresser la sienne, c'était difficile pour elle de se concentrer, mais elle y arriva, aboutissant à une conclusion « on ne peut pas vivre cacher éternellement, j'ai pas envie qu'il perde patience et gâcher toute notre si belle histoire, et c'est trop dur de lui résistait, ila raison, ça ne peut plus durer ».

Son cœur battant à 100 à l'heure, la peur au ventre mais en même temps libéré elle tourna son visage face à celui de l'homme qui la rendait heureuse qui la fixait toujours, elle acquiesça d'un signe de tête. Sirius n'en revenait pas, mélanger entre la joie et la confusion il lui demanda « T'es sur ? » elle acquiesça de nouveau, toujours silencieuse. Il porta sa main sur sa joue, dégagent une mèche de ses cheveux derrière son oreille, il lui caressa de son pouce son joli visage, s'approcha doucement d'elle et l'embrassa doucement. Leurs cœurs battant à tout rompre on aurait dit que c'était la première fois qu'ils s'embrassaient. Rémus et Peter restèrent bouche bée devant le spectacle qui se déroulait sous leurs yeux.

Quant à Lily elle avait inconsciemment pris la main de James devant tant d'émotions, elle était contente pour son amie… pour ses amis ! James lui ne s'était pas rendu compte du geste de la rouquine, il était tout aussi ébahit que les autres. La sonnerie indiquant la reprise des cours retenti, et tout le monde repris ses esprits. C'est alors que James tourna son regard vers Lily.Le teint de la rousse commençait à rosir, puis il se rendit compte qu'elle tenait sa main… il ne savait pas quoi faire ? devait-il lui lâcher la main en craignant qu'elle pense qu'elle avait mal fait, ou attendre qu'elle le fasse. Visiblement elle était gêné par la situation, lui était vraiment très content qu'elle ait pris cette initiative (même inconsciemment) - Sirius, Helena, Rémus et Peter avait déjà filé hors de la Grande Salle en direction de leur double cours de potion avec les Serpentard - James ne voulant pas la mettre d'avantage mal à l'aise il lui fit un bisou sur la main en se penchant au dessus de la table et lui dit avec un grand sourire :

- On va être en retard…

Une fois arrivé dans leurs salle de classe tout le monde était déjà installé, Lily et James se dépèchèrent de s'asseoir puis le professeur Slughorn s'éclairci la gorge et dit :

- Je désirerai qu'a partir d'aujourd'hui vous fassiez des groupes mixtes, pas dans le sens homme/femme, mais mixte entre les maisons pour que vous fassiez plus amples connaissances et que les petites querelles entre Gryffondor et Serpentard s'effacent- Un brouhaha se forma dans la classe – S'il vous plait, calmez vous, vous me remercierai plus tard ! – le silence se fut à nouveau dans la salle – Je vois que monsieur Black et mademoiselle White ne m'ont pas eu besoin de mon intervention pour se mettre en binôme, c'est très bien, vous devriez prendre exemple sur eux – Il y eu de nouveau desprotestations– Ca suffit ! Puisque c'est comme ça c'est moi qui vais vous répartir par binôme ! Alors… - il prit la liste des élèves – Lupin avec Goyle, Crabbe avec Johnsson, Potter avec Ohara, Rogue avec Evans…

Le cœur de James fit un bond dans sa poitrine, pour une fois qu'il était à côté d'Evans (vu qu'Helena s'était mise avec Sirius) elle allait passé deux heures avec Rogue… Malgré qu'Angela Ohara soit une jeune fille assez séduisante, ce fut les deux heures les plus longues de la vie de James Potter. Lily était quelqu'un de vraiment sympathique à côtoyer (et à regarder), il ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle ne s'entendait pas avec les autres filles de Gryffondor – Il faudra que je lui demande songea-t-il – En attendant, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'observer Rogue et Lily à la table voisine, il ne cessait de donner des conseils à Lily : « Si on les écrase on aura un meilleur résultat que si on les coupe en dé comme il est dit dans le manuel ». James se força de les ignorés pour le reste du cours, ne voulant pas montrer sa jalousie. Angela ne cessait de faire les yeux doux à James qui lui était complètement indifférents à son charme. Alors qu'ils devaient laisser reposer la potions pendant 15 minutes les allées venues commençait dans la salle. Il sentit alors une main sur son épaule, et une douce voix dans son oreille :

- Alors cette potion ?

C'était Lily. Surpris James d'un air faussement boudeur :

- Ca aurait été mieux avec toi.

Elle lui sourit :

- On se mettra ensemble en histoire de la magie - ils avaient un double cours de cette matière juste après. Elle lui indiqua de la tête la table de Sirius et Helena, ce dernier était en train de dire des mots doux dans l'oreille de sa belle tout en s'amusant avec ses cheveux. Le visage d'Helena rayonnait.

- Si eux ils sont pas amoureux, je me demande c'est quoi l'amour fit-elle d'un air rêveur...

- Ouais,ils se sont bien trouvé ces deux là, répliqua James.

Le double cours suivant d'histoire de la magiefut le meilleure de James, il n'avait cessé de rire avec Lily, ils s'échangeaient des regards complices, se moquèrent de Sirius qui était complètement perdu dans la lune en souriant d'un air bête (Helena avait cours de Sortilège avec les Serdaigle), Peter et Rémus s'ennuyait à mourir ils s'étaient improvisé une partie d'échecs avec des bouts de parchemin découpé. James avait énoncé à Lily tout les défauts de Rogue en extrapolant tellement que cela la fit beaucoup rire, ils n'écoutèrent pas un mot du professeur fantôme. Finalement c'était une très belle journée…

**A suivre !**

**R.A.R :**

**EMI** : Voilà la suite ;)

**SusyBones** : Wahou merci pour toutes tes review ça me fait super plaisir que tu ai passé un bon moment en lisant ma fic ! Je post assez rapidement, moins d'une semaine en général car je suis aussi pressée de l'écrire que vous de la lire !

**Arie-Evans** : ;) Lol j'adore tes réactions ! Je suis tout à fait d'accord avec toi ! Voici la suite ! Déguste le ce nouveau chapitre !

**Perruche Cevenole** : Ah oui merci Sirius ! C'est le meilleur Sirius de toute façon ! biz !

**Xaphania17 :** lol ! Merci de ta petite review ! ;)

**herm'021** : Merci ça me fait très plaisir ce que tu me dis là ;) Je vais y réfléchir c'est une très bonne idée le baiser par « inadvertance » !

**marge** : Merci pour toutes tes review ça fait super plaisir de voir que ma fic plait ! J'espère que la suite t'aura autant plut ! ;)


	6. Chapitre 6

**Je répondrais au review sur le prochain chapitre, j'ai des problèmes d'ordi alors je skouate celui de mes parents donc j'ai pas trop le temps ! Voilà une jolie suite ;) Bonne lecture ! **

**Chapitre 6**

Le lendemain après leurs cours respectifs Helena rejoigna Lily à la bibliothèque, la jolie rousse avait le nez plongé dans un immense grimoire, Helena s'installa en face d'elle :

- Où est James ?

- Entraînement de Quidditch fit Lily sans levé les yeux de l'ouvrage.

- Pour une fois que tu n'es pas collé à lui, je vais en profiter…

- Qu'est ce que tu insinues par là ? demanda la belle aux yeux vert en relevant la tête avec un sourire espiègle aux lèvres.

- Ben j'ai remarqué hier… tous les deux main dans la main dans la grande salle, et sa mine déconfite quand tu as du te mettre avec Severus pour le cours de Potion !

- Tu as l'œil, mais n'empêche que ya rien du tout entre lui et moi, on est de très bons amis, c'est tout. Et toi ça va depuis la révélation…- Helena baissa les yeux, et se sentit très gêné, Lily continua – Quelque chose ne vas pas ?

- J'ai pas été très bien accueilli hier à mon retour dans ma salle commune… Ils ne m'ont pas blessé physiquement, mais ce qu'ils ont dit m'a arraché le cœur… Si tu savais comment ils méprisent Sirius, ils ne le connaissent même pas, des préjugés, encore des préjugés, toujours des préjugés…

Elle avait fini sa phrase dans un murmure étouffé par un sanglot. Lily s'installa à côté d'Helena et la pris dans ses bras pour la consoler. Madame Pince les prières de sortir « Ce n'est pas l'endroit pour ce genre de choses jeunes filles ». Une fois dehors Lily l'amena dans sa chambre de préfète pour trouver un peu d'intimité. La jolie Serpentard toujours en larme « Je vais chercher Sirius reste là ». Dix minutes plus tard la préfète rousse revint avec Sirius derrière elle. Le beau ténébreux enlaça Helena avec une très grande tendresse. Il s'en voulait, c'est elle qui subissait les retombés de la mise à jour de leur relation. Lily s'éclipsa de la chambre.

§§§§§§

Une semaine de plus s'était écoulée à Poudlard, et la première pleine lune aussi. Cette semaine ne fut pas de tout repos pour Helena. Les problèmes avec ses compatriotes de Serpentard n'avaient pas cessé facilement. Dumbledore avait du intervenir pour mettre fin aux remarques désobligeante dont été victime la jeune femme au sein même de sa maison. Bien sur je n'ai pas besoin de vous dire que Sirius était dans une rage folle quand elle venait le voir en larme tout les jours, et ce dernier ne comptait pas en rester là avec ces êtres sans cœur. C'était d'ailleurs lui qui est allé voir le directeur, ainsi que Slughorn pour les informés de la situation dans laquelle était Helena avant qu'il ne fasse une « bêtise » qui metterai en péril sa place dans l'école. Sirius n'avait été l'objet d'aucune remarque, il était trop craint par les autres, tout le monde sait qu'il est très brillant comme sorcier, personne ne s'aventurerai à l'affronter de peur de voir s'abattre les foudres de Sirius ainsi que celle des trois autre maraudeurs ! Après l'intervention du directeur la situation s'était calmé, mais la jolie brune n'était pas rassurer. Elle n'allait dans les cachots de Serpentard que pour dormir, passant donc la plupart de son temps avec les maraudeurs et Lily.

Peter ne cessait de bouder ses amis parce qu'ils ne faisaient plus de farces comme avant. Et oui, Sirius et James restaient tout le temps ensemble en compagnie de Lily et d'Helena. Ces deux filles leurs faisait tellement tourné la têtes qu'ils ne pensaient même plus à faire des stupides farces, et Rémus ne prenait jamais ce genre d'initiative. Non, fini les farces, maintenant ils allaient passés aux choses sérieuses… Sirius était vraiment déterminé à faire un sale coup aux 7e année de Serpentard, et ses amis allaient lui donner un coup de main… mais pas tout de suite…

Le mois d'Octobre faisait son arrivé dans l'école de sorcellerie. Tout le monde ne pensait plus qu'à une chose… le bal d'halloween ! Ce n'était pas vraiment un bal, mais c'était la seule soirée « officiel » de l'école (les fêtes dans les salles communes ne sont pas autorisé à la base… mais c'était assez fréquent, après une victoire au Quidditch par exemple !). En parlant de Quidditch, le premier match de l'année allé opposé Poufsouffle à Gryffondor, le premier samedi d'Octobre. James faussait compagnie à ses amis assez souvent étant lui-même le capitaine de l'équipe de Gryffondor, il avait prévu de nombreuses séances d'entraînements, et le soir il réfléchissait à de nouvelles stratégies…

Ce soir là il était assis à une table de la salle commune, devant une feuille de parchemin, plume à la main en train de griffonner en s'interrompant de temps en temps pour réfléchir. Lily venait de descendre les escaliers qui mènent de sa chambre à la salle commune, elle l'aperçu, regarda sa montre, il était plus de onze heure :

- Tu devrais aller te coucher fit-elle en installant face à lui.

- Pas tout de suite, je suis en train de voir une nouvelle attaque qu'on pourra mettre en place demain à l'entraînement, j'ai bientôt fini t'en fait pas je vais pas tarder – il lui fit un sourire pour la rassurer - Et toi que fais tu encore debout ?

- Je suis préfète mon cher je voulais m'assurer que tout le monde était bien dans son dortoir ! répliqua-t-elle avec un ton faussement hautain, ce qui amusa beaucoup James.

- Allez dit le, que tu voulais venir me voir ! taquina-t-il en lui faisant un clin d'œil de séducteur.

- Tu rêves Potter !

- Oh, on reprend les vieilles habitudes Evans ? – ils éclatèrent de rire – Et voilà à cause de toi je sais plus où j'en suis dans mon raisonnement dit-il en relisant les notes de son parchemin.

- Tu verras ça demain, tu as encore deux jours avant le match, et il est tard ne me force pas à prévenir Mc Gonagall… répliqua Lily, James sourie face à l'attitude de la rouquine.

- Serait-ce une menace ? Parce que cela ne prends pas avec moi ma jolie, tu seras bien contente quand on aura gagné le match samedi dit-il en pointant sa plume vers elle.

- Peut être bien…

A ce moment là ils virent le tableau de la grosse dame pivoté, Rémus entra, il était complètement débraillé, suivi de Amy toute décoiffé, ils se tenaient par la main et souriaient. Leurs visages changèrent d'expression lorsqu'ils aperçurent James et Lily dans la salle commune. Tout le monde se regardaient, mais personne ne parlaient. James brisa le silence :

- Et bien et bien qu'avons-nous là ?

Amy s'échappa discrètement (mais rapidement) vers les escaliers, évitant ainsi toute questions gênante…

- J'ai mal calculé le mon coup cette fois-ci fit Rémus d'un ton las.

- Quel jeu de mot mon ami ! s'exclama James tout sourire. Lily ne pu se retenir de rire face à la réparti du beau brun.

- Oh ça va je suis préfet en chef alors lâchez-moi, et vous qu'est-ce que vous faites encore debout ! Il est presque minuit.

- C'est elle qui m'interdit d'aller dormir ! Madame la préfète en chef veut que la stratégie de Gryffondor soit parfaite pour le match ! dit James d'un air indigné.

- Menteur ! fit-elle en lui tappant l'épaule.

- Et comme tu le vois elle me surveille ! surenchérit James ironiquement.

- Trop dur ta vie Cornedrue… bon je vais me coucher.

Rémus disparu dans les escaliers. Lily regardait James d'un air interrogateur :

- Cornedrue ? Ca sort d'où ?

Jusqu'à maintenant nos quatre maraudeurs avaient fait attention quant à l'emploi de leurs surnoms depuis qu'ils fréquentaient Lily et Helena justement pour éviter d'avoir à répondre à ce genre de question, mais c'était devenu une habitude et des fois ça leur échappé, comme ce soir… les autres fois ils arrivaient à brouiller les pistes en changeant vite de sujet pour occuper l'esprit des deux jeunes femme avec autre chose et jusque là ça avait marché, mais là il faut l'avouer James était complètement piégé, personne pour lui tendre une perche…

- Ah oui moi aussi ya un truc que j'ai toujours voulu te demander, mais je n'ai jamais eu l'occasion.

- N'essaye pas de changer de sujet protesta-t-elle, alors ça sort d'où ?

James se mit à réfléchir à toute vitesse : « Alors là il l'aura pas volé le Rémus si je lui balance tout ! C'est quand même lui qui m'a mit dans ce pétrin ! Bon James James James réfléchis… calme toi… si je lui parle uniquement de mon cas j'aurai rien révélé qui puisse nuire à la volonté d'autrui (qu'est ce que je parle bien), et puis j'ai confiance en elle je sais qu'elle ne dira rien »

- James ?

- J'étais en train de formuler ma phrase pour te révéler cette partie de moi… il va de soit que tu le répètera à personne, tu as compris ? Personne pas même Helena !

- J'ai compris je suis pas stupide – silence - Cette partie de toi ?

- Oui, heu… et bien en fait ce surnom fait référence à… comment dire… et bien en fait heu…

- Accouche James ! s'impatienta Lily

- Je suis un animagus.

- Quoi ? – Un moment passa – Je vois pas le rapport avec Cornedrue !

- Ben je me transforme en cerf, d'où Cornedrue…

- C'est pas possible c'est bien trop compliqué pour des sorciers de notre niveau de devenir animagus !

- Tu es vraiment très forte !

- Quoi ?

- C'est ta manière à toi de me dire que tu veux une démonstration hein ? – il lui fit un clin d'œil – C'est d'accord mais il faut que tu jettes un sortilège de détection au cas où quelqu'un arriverait j'ai pas envie de me faire chopé, tu comprends ?

Surprise la jeune fille acquiesça d'un signe de tête, complètement troublé par la révélation qu'il venait de lui faire. Elle jeta le sort, et il se transforma devant elle, un magnifique cerf aux poils très clair venait d'apparaître devant ses yeux. Lily n'en revenait pas, il l'était vraiment…

§§§§§§

Le jour du match était enfin arrivé, l'équipe de Gryffondor était plus que préparée, James avait imposé aux membres de l'équipe un rythme d'entraînement très élevé, James (et les autres aussi) avait pris du retard dans ses devoirs à cause de cette intense préparation. Onze heure sonna, le ciel était dégagé il faisait encore très bon bien que nous soyons déjà en octobre, les tribunes autour du stade était remplis. Des tribunes on pouvait voir James qui donner les derniers conseils à son équipe, puis ils s'envolèrent sur leurs balais.

- A mon coup de sifflet, trois, deux, un… s'écria Mrs Bibine.

Et le match commença. Lily n'appréciait pas tellement ce sport mais c'était la coupe des quatre maisons qui était en jeu alors elle n'avait jamais loupé aucun match de Gryffondor. Elle se surprit à toujours chercher James des yeux, il était l'attrapeur de l'équipe autant dire qu'il n'était pas toujours au cœur du terrain comme les poursuiveurs. Au bout de 30 minutes de jeu, les Poufsouffle menait 70 à 50, et James descendit en piqué vers le sol – il avait enfin aperçu un éclat d'oré – son balais étant beaucoup plus performant que celui de l'attrapeur des Poufsouffle Amos Diggory il n'en fit qu'une bouché et le match prenait fin ! Une foule d'exclamation de joie retentit dans les tribunes de Gryffondor.

James était heureux d'avoir bouclé le clapet d'Amos sans enfreindre le règlement du Quidditch, il ne l'appréciait plus du tout depuis la petite histoire avec Lily. Une foule aux couleurs rouge et or s'était introduite sur le terrain. James était acclamé et étreint par de nombreuses filles de 6e année qui en profitait pour se faire remarquer du jeune homme dans l'euphorie de la victoire. Puis il se dirigea vers ses amis qui ne s'était pas aventurer au cœur de la foule (ils s'avaient qu'ils auraient l'exclusivité du bel attrapeur peu après) Peter sauta dans les bras de James :

- C'était du très beau Quidditch !

De retour dans la salle commune la fête battait son plein. Après avoir pris une bonne douche James rejoingnis tout le monde dans la salle commune, il s'installa avec ses amis autour d'une table. Tout le monde venait de temps à autre le félicité :

- Hey ya pas que moi dans l'équipe ! protesta-t-il quand une jolie blonde été venu le félicité pour la 5e fois, elle était vite reparti.

- Je crois que tu as une touche fit Lily, pourquoi tu ne lui laisse pas sa chance elle est mignonne.

A ces paroles James sentit une boule se former dans son estomac… Elle le considèrait uniquement comme son ami, il pensait après tout ses moment qu'ils passaient ensemble qu'elle aurait développer d'autre sentiments à son égard… mais apparemment non… James était triste à cette pensée, mais il ne laissa rien paraître :

- Elle m'attire pas… fit-il simplement.

L'après midi passa à une vitesse folle, la nuit avait pris place dans le ciel et là la vrai fête pouvait commencer. Sirius avait emprunté un passage secret pour aller chercher des litres et des litres de biereaubeurre et de Whisky pur feu pour savourer dignement la victoire. Un élève de 5e année avait mis de la musique moldu qui plut tout de suite à Lily. Lorsque Sirius servit sa 4e tournée de whisky à James, Peter, Rémus, Lily et Helena, Jame lui dit :

- Non merci Patmol.

- Oh, monsieur fait le sage fit Lily

- C'est surtout qu'il ne tient pas l'alcool répliqua Peter

- C'est surtout que j'ai envie de contrôler mes gestes donc je préfère arrêter là.

- Allé James c'est pas souvent qu'on peut se bourré la gueule à Poudlard, et je suis sur que Mc Gonagall ne va pas venir nous embêter avant demain aprem (le temps qu'on émerge).

- Allé James fait pas ta chochotte lui dit Peter

- Allé James cul sec ! lui fit Lily en lui mettant un verre sous le nez.

- C'est vrai que c'est très tentant mais j'ai peur de ce que je pourrais bien faire ou dire une fois saoule.

- T'en fait pas Jamesie on est déjà tous un peu joyeux là, je pense pas qu'on t'en voudra ! Si faut même on s'en rappellera même pas ! fit Sirius

- Ca vous dit si on va continuer de boire dans la salle commune des préfets en chef ! Ya assez de place pour sept proposa Rémus, on serait plus tranquille là bas non ?

- Sept ? fit Sirius étonné.  
- Oui, toi, Helena, Lily, James, Peter, moi, et Amy.

- Amy ?

- Oui Amy, elle va revenir de son dortoir et se joindre à nous c'est moi qui lui ait proposé.

- Oh ok, fit Sirius, je ne savais pas que toi et Quels vous…

- Ca vous tente alors ? coupa Rémus.

- Allons-y répondit Lily, il faut amené trois chaise.Peter, James et Rémus d'occupèrent des chaises alors que Sirius faisait le stock d'alcool, Helena lui donna un coup de main.

Une fois tranquille dans les appartements des préfets en chef, Sirius servit enfin la 4e tournée, et personne ne manqua à l'appel. Les verres continuaient de se vider. Lily était toute rouge, et commençait à rire pour rien. Helena tenait assez bien l'alcool et avait cessé de discuter elle était trop occupé à embrasser langoureusement son homme s'interrompant de temps en temps pour discuter avec Lily. Rémus lui aussi s'était engagé dans une autre activité que la conversation avec Amy.

James lui était bien ivre, il commençait à somnoler, il se faisait tard. Tout ce qu'il voulait c'était dormir. Il se dirigea vers l'unique canapé de la pièce, mais s'aperçu qu'il était occupé. Peter dormait profondément – Encore plus défoncé que moi songea-t-il. Sans réfléchir (peut-on encore réfléchir convenablement dans cet état !) il se dirigea vers la chambre la plus proche de lui. Une fois à l'intérieur il n'eut même pas la force d'aller jusqu'au lit il s'écroula par terre et s'endormi.

Quelques instants plus tard James sentit quelque chose contre sa jambe et ouvrit les yeux avec difficulté. Quelqu'un essayé de le relever pour le mettre dans le lit. Sirius et Helena avait rejoint le dortoir des maraudeurs (vu qu'ils étaient tous là ils seraient tranquille…) Rémus était dans sa chambre de préfet avec Amy, et Peter toujours sur le canapé.

- Allé James tu vas pas rester par terre quand même !

C'était Lily. Reconnaissant sa voix il releva la tête. Il la regarda et vit qu'elle n'était pas très nette non plus, et que personne n'était là pour l'aider. Après plusieurs minutes et au prix de nombreux effort de la part de nos deux protagonistes James était sur le lit. Subitement, il se sentait un peu plus réveiller lorsqu'il sentit la jeune femme s'installé à son tour sur le lit.

- Lily…

Elle pivota pour se retrouver face à lui, enleva les lunettes du brun et elle posa sa main sur son bras musclé :

- Tu peux te rendormir maintenant…

Il se rapprocha d'elle et passa son bras autour de sa taille, il la tira vers lui. Leurs visages était à seulement quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. Elle lui fit un grand sourire qu'il lui rendit et lui dit une chose qu'il n'aurait jamais fait dans son état normal :

- Tu es la femme de mes rêves…

L'alcool lui avait ôté toutes ses inhibitions, il se sentait libre. Elle ria devant les propos du jeune homme elle n'était plus du tout nette. Elle se laissa faire quand il passa une main sous sa chemise pour lui caresser le dos à même la peau. Elle souriait. Voyant qu'elle ne protestait pas il approcha son visage du sien et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes… Ils s'embrassèrent tendrement et s'attirèrent encore plus près l'un de l'autre. James était aux anges. Il n'arrivait pas à éprouver pleinement les sensations qui l'habitait à cause de l'alcool. Une fois le baiser rompu James sombra dans un très profond sommeil. Lily se blottit encore plus (si c'était possible) contre lui, posa sa tête sur son torse et s'endormis le sourire aux lèvres…

A suivre !


	7. Chapitre 7

**J'ai fusionné quelques chapitres de ma fic, et voici la suite et la fin !**

**Chapitre 7**

C'est James qui se réveilla le premier. Il avait un de ces mal de crâne ! Emergeant petit à petit il essaya de distingué où il était mais sa vision était trouble. Il prit ses lunettes qui étaient sur la table de chevet et il se rendit compte qu'il n'était pas dans son lit… et Lily était endormis à côté, elle était dos à lui. De longues mèches rousses s'éparpillait sur le lit, il avait envie de passer sa main dans ses beaux cheveux flamboyant, mais il se retint, ne voulant pas la réveiller, et surtout ne voulant pas justifier son geste... S'il ne se rappelait pas de la nuit précédente, il se souvenait très bien la manière dont Lily lui avait inconsciemment remis les pieds sur Terre à propos de leurs relations dans la salle commune… Il n'était qu'un ami pour elle. Le visage du beau jeune homme se crispa. Il se demandait comment ils en étaient arrivé à dormir dans le même lit… Il se leva et sortit de la chambre. Peter était en train de dormir à même le sol, apparemment il était tombé du canapé pendant son sommeil « On a du bien se saoulé hier soir » se dit James et il sortit de la pièce pour rejoindre son dortoir, il avait besoin d'une bonne douche, et de se changer. Il avait dormis tout habillé.

Lily se réveilla à son tour, gardant cependant les yeux fermés, elle passa sa main à tâtons sur le matelas, manifestement elle cherchait quelque chose. Ne sentant rien, elle ouvrit les yeux et s'aperçu qu'elle était seule. Il était parti. Elle se demandait ce que signifiait pour elle ce qu'il lui avait dit et ce qu'ils avaient fait la veille, mais voyant qu'il n'était plus là, elle se dit que ce n'était que l'alcool qui avait parlé et que rien n'était sincère. Ce n'était qu'une « bêtise ». Elle regarda l'heure – il était presque midi – elle se leva et alla prendre une douche remarquant au passage que Peter était toujours en train de dormir. Elle rejoignis la salle commune où elle trouva Rémus et Amy sur un canapé enlacé :

- Vous savez pas où est James ?

- Il est parti dans notre dortoir ya environ vingt minutes répondit Rémus.

Lily commença son ascension vers les escaliers menant au dortoir, il fallait qu'elle voit le comportement du jeune homme face à elle après ce qui s'était passé…

Dans le dortoir James s'était fait très discret pour ne pas réveiller les deux amoureux. En sortant de la douche Sirius était réveillé, et Helena parti :

- Salut fit Sirius, James le salua en retour, alors ça va mon vieux ?

- J'ai mal au crâne, je crois que j'ai trop bu hier soir…

- Tu crois ? Moi j'en suis sur ! J'ai vu dans quel état tu es allé te vautré dans la chambre de Lily !

A ce moment là cette dernière pénétra dans le dortoir… L'estomac de James se crispa, il ignorait complètement ce qui s'était passé la veille, il avait envie d'en discuter avec Sirius mais là il ne pouvait plus avec Lily dans la pièce. Il se dit que rien n'a du se passer… quand il s'est réveillé elle était loin de lui et ils étaient tout les deux habillés. Il tira la conclusion qu'il n'avait fait que dormir et donc de se comportait avec elle comme d'habitude, mais avec beaucoup de crainte tout de même… parce que même si c'était une évidence qu'ils n'avait pas couché ensemble, il ne pouvait pas savoir s'il avait dit des choses qu'il regretterai maintenant qu'il était clean…

- Quand on parle du loup… fit Sirius

- Vous parliez de moi messieurs ? – silence - Sirius ne préféra rien ajouter devant son ami qui avait pas l'air à l'aise du tout, et qui faisait mine de chercher quelque chose. Devant l'attitude du jeune homme c'est Lily qui devient mal à l'aise, malgré tout elle brisa le silence et dit – Vous devriez descendre le déjeuner va être servi.

- J'ai pas faim, et j'ai pas mal de retard dans mon travail… alors je vais aller m'y mettre tout de suite dit James sans croiser le regard de Lily.

Il prit ses affaires de cours, et descendit dans la salle commune passant devant Lily sans la regarder, ce qui n'échappa pas à cette dernière, qui pensait de plus en plus fermement que pour lui c'était qu'une erreur ce qui s'était passé la veille. Sirius était étonné devant le comportement de James et de Lily et préféra encore une fois conservé le silence de peur de faire une gaffe ne connaissant pas les raisons d'une telle situation… Une fois James parti elle fronça les yeux voulant dire à Sirius « Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? », et ce dernier haussa les épaules pour dire « j'en sais rien du tout ». Et elle sorti à son tour décidé à avoir une conversation avec le beau brun. Arrivé dans la salle commune, elle le trouva à une table en train de lire un livre avec sa plume à la main pour prendre des notes. Il n'y avait plus de place libre à la table où il était « Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils font tous ici à cette heure-ci ! Ils devraient être en train de manger » songea-t-elle. Tant bien que mal elle se fraya une place à côté de lui et lui dit :

- Besoin d'aide ?

- Non merci répondit-il sans relevé la tête de son livre.

Elle continua de le fixait sans dire un mot alors qu'il griffonnait sur une feuille de parchemin. Il essayait d'ignorer son regard sur lui, mais il ne tient plus, il lui demanda :

- Qu'est-ce que t'as ?

- Moi qu'est ce que j'ai ? C'est pourtant toi qui m'évite répondit-elle outré.

- Je t'évite pas du tout, c'est juste que j'ai beaucoup de travail dit-il agacé.

Ne voulant pas l'embêter davantage devant si peu de coopération pour parler sérieusement, elle se leva et alla manger. James remonta dans son dortoir. Il s'installa sur le lit que Sirius était en train de faire :

- Vas-y installe toi, je suis juste en train de faire mon lit… fit Sirius ironiquement. James ne prêta aucune attention à la remarque de son ami, il prit sa tête entre ses mains tout en appuyant ses coudes sur ses genoux et dit :

- Je suis dans la merde, je me rappel plus de la nuit dernière et Lily à l'air de m'en vouloir…

- Nan, elle t'en veux pas affirma Sirius.

- Comment tu peux en être aussi sur ? fit-il en relevant la tête.

- Parce qu'elle m'a demandé qu'est ce que tu avais quand tu es parti.

- Et t'a dis quoi ?

- La vérité. Que je savais pas – James restait songeur – tu devrais lui dire la vérité toi aussi, c'est le seul moyen pour arrêter de te tracasser et être fixer sur ce qui s'est passé ou pas hier soir.

- C'est pas si simple, elle croit que j'ai vraiment tourné la page, et si elle apprend la vérité, je suis sur que notre amitié sera complètement bousillé.

- Tu veux que je te dise ce que moi je vois quand vous êtes tous les deux ?

- Dit moi…

- Je vois deux personnes qui craque l'une pour l'autre mais qui ne veulent pas se l'avouer parce que chacun crois que l'autre ne l'intéresse pas ou plus.

- Te moque pas de moi Sirius…

- Je suis très sérieux James.

§§§§§§

Au même moment dans la Grande Salle, Lily était en train de manger, enfin elle essayait, elle n'avait pas l'appétit, elle était en pleine réflexion. En face d'elle se tenait Rémus et Amy « toujours collé l'un à l'autre ces deux là » pensa-t-elle. Devant la mine préoccupé de Lily, Rémus lui demanda :

- Ca va Lily ? – elle haussa les épaules – qu'est ce qui ne vas pas ?

- Rien d'important t'en fait pas.

Cinq minutes plus tard Amy était parti rejoindre des amis à elle un peu plus loin dans la Grande Salle. Lily soupçonnait Rémus de lui avoir demandé de partir. Maintenant qu'ils étaient tranquille il lui redemanda :

- Je vois que quelque chose ne vas pas, si tu as envie de discuter… - elle fit non de la tête – Tu veux que j'aille trouvé Helena ? C'est peut être plus simple pour toi de parler à une fille ? Quoi qu'il en soit il faut que tu te confies tu as vraiment mauvaise mine.

Et sans qu'elle pu répondre il était parti à la table des Serpentard, alla près d'Helena, lui glissa quelque chose à l'oreille, et elle était assise en face d'elle en moins d'une minute.

- Tu as envie d'en parlé ?

- De quoi ?

- De ce qui te tracasse… - silence – C'est à propos de James ?

- Pourquoi tu penses direct à lui ?

- Je sais pas c'était une supposition et apparemment j'ai vu juste –devant le regard interrogateur de Lily elle ajouta – hier vous avez fini dans la même chambre, il y avait de grande chance que ça ait un rapport avec lui..

- Mouais tu as raison c'est à propos de James… Mais j'ai pas vraiment envie d'en parler…

§§§§§§

Notre beau brun à lunette passa le reste de la journée dans ses devoirs. Il n'avait pas beaucoup progressé parce que les paroles de Sirius lui revenait toujours en mémoire… Il avait été piquer un peu de nourriture dans les cuisines et se remis directement à son travail. La salle commune était presque vide à présent, il était dix heure du soir. Lily se décida enfin à s'installer face à lui pour discuter une bonne fois pour toute ! Voyant l'air déterminé de la jeune fille qui avait les bras croiser sur la poitrine et le regard fixé sur lui, il voyait très bien où elle voulait en venir, alors il décida de faire ce que lui avait conseiller Sirius il lui dit :

- Tu as raison il faut qu'on parle – il posa sa plume et s'asseya plus confortablement sur la chaise.

- C'est pas trop tôt fit-elle d'un ton sec.

- Je vais être tout à fait honnête avec toi – il s'arrêta un moment avant de reprendre – je ne me souviens pas ce qui s'est passé hier soir.

Lily qui s'attendait à un truc du genre « c'était une lamentable erreur, je suis désolée ça ne se reproduira plus », se sentit soulager. Elle resta quand même assez surprise. Elle n'avait pas songer à une telle éventualité, et pourtant, elle avait cogité toute la journée.

- Oh… fut tout ce qu'elle pu dire devant la surprise.

- Et là j'aimerai bien que tu me dise… enfin si ya eu quelque chose, heu… je veux dire qu'il a du se passer quelque chose pour que tu veuilles à tout prix avoir une discussion avec moi, à moins que tu ne voulais en fait que me demander ce qu'il m'a pris de t'éviter comme ça tout à l'heure, et là je sais pas si tu te rends compte que j'ai l'air d'un con et que je suis pas du tout à l'aise donc j'aimerai bien que tu dises quelque chose. – avant qu'elle puisse dire quoi que ce soit il ajouta - Attends dis moi juste si j'ai fait quelque chose de mal, juste pour savoir si je peux souffler ou si je peux stresser un peu plus que ce que je ne suis déjà.

- Je te rassure tu n'as rien fait de mal dit-elle sur un ton apaisant.

- Ouf… tu peux pas savoir comme je me sens mieux ! dit-il en s'affalant encore plus sur sa chaise. Aller raconte moi, comment on en est arrivé à dormir dans le même lit tout les deux…

Elle ne s'attendait pas à ce genre de requête et pourtant c'était tout à fait logique… Confus elle commença le récit :

- Et bien tout le monde était parti se coucher, et quand je suis arrivée dans ma chambre pour faire de même je t'ai trouvé par terre en train de dormir, je t'ai un peu secouée, tu t'es réveillé et on a réussi à te hisser sur le lit… je t'ai enlevé tes lunettes… –le ton de Lily devenait de plus en plus hésitant - je me suis couchée à côté de toi et… - elle arrêta son récit.

- Et ?

- Et heu… - Lily ne trouvait pas les mots-

- Allé Lily, tu me stresses là !

- Ouais mais tu me fais rire toi ! C'est pas facile à dire ! Je sais pas quelle va être ta réaction !

- Tu m'as dit que j'avais rien fait de mal ! Tu en es bien sur ? Enfin… je veux dire j'ai rien fait que tu ne voulais pas j'espère… demanda James anxieux devant l'attitude hésitante de la jolie rousse.

- Oui, oui j'en suis sur ! affirma-t-elle, mais c'est quand même pas facile à dire…

Un peu soulagé il lui répondit :

- Ok alors… prends ton temps…

Elle prit son courage à deux mains et lui dit :

- Donc, heu, je me suis couchée à côté de toi, tu m'a tiré contre toi et tu m'as dit que j'étais la femme de tes rêves – à ces mots James devient rouge pivoine et était comme figé – et tu m'as embrassé.

Elle avait dit tout d'une traite en évitant le regard du jeune homme, qui avait reçu le coup de grâce en entendant les quatre derniers mots qu'elle avait prononcé. Un silence très pesant avait pris place entre nos deux compères. Elle leva enfin la tête pour regarder James, qui avait un tout petit peu dérougi et qui essayer de reprendre ses esprits. Après tout elle lui avait bien dit qu'il n'avait rien fait de mal ! Après une longue minute de silence il lui dit :

- Heu… je sais pas quoi te dire…

- Je vois ça…

- Ca te dérange si on continue cette conversation demain ?

Elle lui dit que ça valait mieux car la situation devenait assez gênante… Il remballa ses affaires et monta à son dortoir, et elle alla dans sa chambre de préfète. Tout deux en pleine réflexion… James tournait et se retournait encore et encore dans son lit. Rien à faire le sommeil ne venait pas. Ils s'étaient embrassés et d'après elle il n'avait rien fait de mal… alors que dans le Poudlard Express il s'était pris une gifle pour un bisous d'une demi seconde… il repensait à ce que lui avait dit Sirius et ça devenait de plus en plus évident qu'il avait raison… il regarda son réveil – 00h25 – il fallait qu'il s'endorme maintenant… mais rien à faire…

Quant à elle, elle ne dormait pas plus que lui… essayant d'analyser la réaction qu'il a eu quand elle lui a annoncé ce qui s'était passé… c'était bon ou mauvais signe ? Nan ça ne pouvait pas être bon pour elle… Attristé elle se tourna et mis sa tête sur l'oreiller avec lequel James avait dormis la nuit précédente. Elle respira profondément afin de sentir son odeur… « Putain ! Qu'est ce qui me prends ! »

Il fallait que James en ait le cœur nette, il ne pouvait pas dormir sinon. Il se leva, et sortir discrètement du dortoir vêtu seulement d'un caleçon et d'un tee-shirt (et de ses lunettes bien sur !). Il emprunta les escaliers qui mène à la chambre des préfets, dis le mot de passe et entra en faisant le moins de bruit possible pour ne pas l'effrayer. Une fois à l'intérieur, il s'arrêta un moment devant la porte de sa chambre. Il fallait qu'il fasse le point. Il repassa dans sa tête tout ce que Sirius lui avait dit « Je vois deux personnes qui craque l'une pour l'autre mais qui ne veulent pas se l'avouer parce que chacun crois que l'autre ne l'intéresse pas ou plus » et ce qu'elle lui avait dit « tu n'as rien fait de mal » « tu m'as embrassé ». Son cœur battant à tout rompre il ouvrit délicatement la porte de la chambre. Elle n'avait rien entendu, trop occupé à enfouir encore plus sa tête dans l'oreiller en pensant à James… Il s'approcha du lit s'allongea à côté d'elle, elle sentit le matelas bougé, elle tourna hâtivement sa tête vers lui se demandant ce qui se passait :

- Ce n'est que moi… murmura-t-il en mettant sa main sur l'épaule de la jeune fille.

Sans mot dire, elle leva les draps pour l'invité à se glisser à l'intérieur, ce qu'il fit, surpris et content de voir qu'il était arrivé à la bonne conclusion une sensation de bien être total l'envahis, il avait comme des papillons dans le ventre. Il était tellement heureux, qu'il espérait de tout cœur que ce n'était pas un simple rêve. Ils se collèrent l'un à l'autre en se contemplant les yeux dans les yeux et en se souriant malicieusement voyant très bien où tout cela va les mener. Il mit ses bras autour de la taille fine de celle qui l'emplissait de bonheur à chacun de ses sourires et il passa une de ces main sous le haut de pyjama de la jeune fille pour pouvoir lui caressé le dos à même la peau. Le sourire de Lily s'agrandit de plus belle sentant ses doigts sur elle.

- Tu as fait la même chose hier… murmura-t-elle, j'ai adoré…

Il approcha son visage qui était éclairai d'un immense sourire du sien, et ils s'embrassèrent passionnément. Elle passa une main dans les cheveux de son bien aimé et lui caressa tendrement la nuque… elle romps le baiser et lui dit comme si c'était une confidence :

- J'espère que tu t'en rappellera cette fois-ci…

Il ne pouvait pas y avoir un homme plus heureux que James sur Terre à ce moment là. Cet instant il en avait rêvé tellement souvent… Ils continuèrent de s'embrasser avec une immense tendresse, et s'endormirent dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Réveil de la préfète retenti. Il était 6h30. Ils émergèrent ensemble toujours enlacé avec un grand sourire sur leurs visages. James la serra encore plus fort contre lui et baragouina :

- J'ai pas envie de me lever, je suis trop bien là.

Elle lui déposa un baiser sur la joue et se dégagea de son emprise. Il se leva la pris dans ses bras et lui embrassa le front avant de rejoindre son dortoir « A tout à l'heure… ». Une fois dans son dortoir Rémus était déjà prêt à partir prendre son petit déjeuner, Sirius sortit de la salle de bain en serviette, et Peter dormait encore. Deux pairs d'yeux interrogateur et plein de sous entendu se posèrent sur James qui lui était tout sourire. Il était heureux, c'était la plus belle nuit de toute sa vie… (pour le moment !) Il n'arrivait pas à se défaire de ce sourire sur son visage. Voyant l'air béat de leur amis Rémus et Sirius avaient très bien compris, et continuèrent alors comme si de rien n'était. Rémus sortit, James alla dans la salle de bain, Sirius le suivit :

- Alors ? La vie est belle ?

- Magnifique Sirius… dit-il rêveusement, tu avais raison…

Ils passèrent le reste de l'année à s'entourer d'amour, malgré les examens, c'était l'année la plus agréable de James Potter et Lily Evans…

**FIN**

**  
Et voilà ! J'ai fini ma 1ère fic :) J'espère que mon histoire vous à plut ! Laissez moi une review pour me donner votre avis merci !  
**

**  
Merci à SusyBones, marge, Perruche Cenevole, Arie-Evans, LadyBird, titliloo, Spoon, et Amanda pour leurs review. Je reviendrai bientôt avec une autre fic ! Voilà gros bisouuuus !**


	8. Note de l'auteur

**Note de l'auteur**

Juste pour rassurer tout le monde (vu qu'il y en a bcp qui me disent « c'est déjà fini ! », peut être que plus tard j'écrirai la suite, mais pour le moment je pense que je n'ai pas assez de talent pour réussir à bien raconter les émotions qu'ils ressentent. Donc en attendant je vais m'atteler à une autre fic James/Lily (encore) où il y aura un véritable LoveHate comme on les aime !

Je pense que ce week end ou au plus tard mercredi il y aura déjà le premier chapitre de poster j'ai tout plein d'idées qui me vienne en tête :) Voilà biz à tous et merci pour toutes vos review ça me fait super plaisir !

**Amandiine ;)**


End file.
